Little Brothers
by julia3132
Summary: Seblaine Week 2018: Day 5/Royal Wedding AU Blaine and Kurt have broken-up yet again. This time Cooper, with the help of Sebastian's "brothers", wants to make sure his little brother has a chance to break the cycle and find true love. *2/19 Updates beginning at Chapter 7*
1. The Other Little Brother

**Chapter Summary:** When Harry overhears a call between Meghan and her best friend, he hears a name that sounds familiar...Blaine Anderson. Where does he know it from?

 **Notes:** Set in a world where "Cooper Anderson" played Mike Ross on _Suits_ and not Neal Caffrey on _White Collar_. Also, Sebastian was never aware Blaine had a brother. That probably follows canon but I'd like to believe Sebastian would have done his research on Blaine.

 **Author's note: I am an American attempting to incorporate the British Royal family into this story. While I'm sure some would do an admirable job, I promise I have gotten almost everything completely wrong (and I'm ok with it). I would like to thank those who tried to help and answered specific questions I posted to Tumblr.**

* * *

Harry walked into the room and knew immediately who his fiancée was speaking with. Meghan only ever smiled that particular smile for her husband. "Hi, Cooper" he called out loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, Coop that was Harry…No, you are still not receiving a dowry…Because you are not my real husband, Dumbass. No, you still can't be my Person of Honor either." Harry laughed at the one-side of the conversation he could hear. The quality he enjoyed most in Meghan's best friend and former co-star was Cooper Anderson's ability to always make him laugh. He decided to leave and give Meghan privacy when he heard something he couldn't ignore.

"Of course, I will make room for Blaine. You know I adore him. Are you sure this time their split is final?...He's coming to the West End? Good for him! What show?...I love Wicked! He'll make an excellent Fiyero…What's the bet?...Are you posting on all social media?...I say 8 minutes since I'm sure The Ex has alerts for you on his phone…Well, you are the most handsome man in North America…Harry's in Europe, Dumbass! Learn some geography before you get here. Besides, he's the most handsome man in the world…I love you, too. Bye, Coop."

Harry gave her a kiss as soon as he was sure the call ended. "Did Cooper need something or was this a bestie chat?"

"He asked if his brother Blaine could come to the wedding even though he denied his invitation. And Coop says _Hi back_ by the way."

Cooper's brother's name had been what caught Harry's attention. "I didn't know his brother's name is Blaine. Is his last name Anderson as well?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've heard that name somewhere. Damn! Now this will bother me." Fortunately, his brother William walked in. "Wills, do you know the name Blaine Anderson?"

It took William a moment but then it came to him. "Blaine Anderson is the name of the boy Seb has been pining for since he returned from school in America."

Meghan watched helplessly as Harry put the pieces together. "Whatever devious plan you're concocting, stop it! Blaine just ended his engagement...again."

"Would one of you care to inform me why Seb's love life, or lack there of, is a topic for discussion?" William had also noticed the change in his brother, but unlike his future sister-in-law, he found it rather intriguing.

"Cooper called to see if he could bring his brother Blaine to the wedding."

Harry didn't have to say anything else for William to understand. "Are we certain this is the bloke?"

"The name is Blaine Anderson, not Tom Smith" Harry pointed out. "Of, course it's the same person."

"Who's the same person?" Kate asked as she walked in and let go of Charlotte's hand so the little girl could run to her uncle.

"Blaine Anderson" the other three adults stated in unison.

"What about him?"

William walked over to his wife as he didn't know how she would react to their theory. Sebastian Smythe was more of a brother to her than a 2nd cousin. The entire Royal Family (especially Grandmother) had taken an instant liking to him. William referred to Sebastian as _My other little brother_ and Harry cared for him in the same way. Miraculously, the press had never caught on to the relationship which was fine with everyone involved. "Katie, Cooper is bringing his brother Blaine…Blaine Anderson to the wedding."

"Shit!"

Kate immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, the adorable three year-old in the room heard her. "Mummy said a naughty word" Charlotte stated matter-of-factly while Uncle Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yes, yes, Mummy did but how about we forgive her this one time? Caring for your new baby brother can be tiring."

"Ok." Charlotte wiggled out of her uncle's arms and went over to where her mother was sitting to give her a hug. "You rest, Mummy. I'll go help Nanny with Louis."

William held out his hand to his daughter "Alright then, why don't we see if cook has any of those cookies we love so much before you go check on your baby brother?" He winked from across the room at _his_ baby brother (and partner in crime) "Uncle Harry, would you like one?"

Harry got the hint. "I'd love a cookie. Perhaps we should make sure cook saves some back for Uncle Sebby. They are his favorite too."

Kate and Meghan watched the three leave then turned to each other and began to laugh. "Notice neither of them offered us a cookie" Meghan pointed out.

"Because the minute Charlotte is back in the nursery those two will be off to do one of their favorite things…torment my Cousin Seb. Please do me a favor. Call Cooper and see if his brother and Seb's Blaine are indeed one in the same. If he is I have a feeling we'll need Cooper as an ally."

"You and I would not be the ones Coop aligns with. He loves to torture his little brother as much as Will and Harry love to torture your cousin."

"Who they consider to be their little brother" Kate sighed. This was the last thing she needed in her life right now. "Are you sure Cooper wouldn't help us prevent any potential ambush reunion plans those two come up with?"

"Very sure. Coop has the extra incentive of pissing off Blaine's ex. He lives for any opportunity to do so. Right now, he and Blaine's friends are betting on how long it will take The Ex to call when he finds out Blaine is coming to the wedding after all. There was a huge fight when Blaine turned down his initial invitation. It was the beginning of the end…again."

"Why?"

"Let's just say The Ex is obsessed with you and your sister. He wrote a musical about Pippa…" Meghan stopped to check a text notification on her phone "Why would they be going to see a man about a horse?"

Kate groaned as she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. "Seb is having lunch with the Queen today. She wanted details on the horses he'll be riding this Polo season."

27...27 was the number of sexual innuendos about Sebastian and _his long, wooden mallet_ Meghan heard Cooper's voice whispering in her head. "Should Coop not announce Blaine is coming to the wedding on his social media? At least not yet?"

"No, it's fine. Seb doesn't use social media. Actually, avoids it like the plague is more accurate. I am going to check on the children and then call Pippa to see what she knows. What I don't understand is how Seb never mentioned his Blaine is your best friend's brother."

What Meghan didn't understand was how she never put this all together. Of course, everything she knew of Blaine's Sebastian she learned the night of Blaine and Kurt's third…no, fourth break-up.

 **Flashback 2015**

 _Cooper was in LA for an appearance on Ellen so Meghan went to check on Blaine after his latest split from his fiancée. Or were they only boyfriends this time?_

" _Meghan!" Blaine yelled as he gave her a hug, almost knocking the wind out of her._

" _You seem to be doing better than your brother predicted."_

 _Blaine drug her over to sit next to him on the couch and handed her a shot glass. "I am! Santana and Brittany brought me tequila! Then Sammy and Tina came and they both brought tequila too! And Kitty came and offered to go kick ass because she couldn't buy tequila because she's not old enough. But it doesn't mean she can't drink it!"_

 _From the looks of things, they had all been drinking for quite a while. "Well, it was nice of them to do that for you."_

" _Wasn't it though? I love them so much and they love me, not like…"_

" _No!" all Blaine's friends yelled in unison._

" _You know the rule, Blainey-Days. After a Klaine break-up, HE is only to be referred to as The Ex" Tina reminded him. "You know what you need to do? You need to get laid. If you want…"_

 _Kitty threw a pillow at her head before she could finish. "Damn, your hagdom is always worse when you're drunk. For the 500_ _th_ _time, GOLD…STAR…GAY! But, she's right, Blaine. You need to get laid."_

" _You should fuck that Sebastian guy from back in high school" Santana announced out of nowhere, surprising everyone including herself. However, once it was out there, it kind of made sense. Sam even nodded his agreement until he figured out it was making him nauseous._

" _I would if I knew where he was" Blaine grumbled under his breath before he took what he believed to be his 8_ _th_ _(or 12_ _th_ _) shot._

 _An amazingly sober Brittany walked in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn "What did you say, Blaine Warbler?"_

" _I said I would fuck Sebastian if I knew where he was." Blaine wasn't holding back this time so he got off the couch and jumped on the coffee table to make sure everyone heard him. "Better yet, I'd have him fuck me. Do you know how long it's been since I've been properly fucked? Huh? Do you? For…ev…er! He wasn't a chiseled Adonis like Sammy…"_

" _Aw, thanks B."_

" _Your welcome, Sammy. You're all muscly but I bet Sebastian's body was hard and strong. And I bet his dick was too! Damn, I should have gone back to Dalton. He could have…" Then in what seemed like slow-motion, Blaine predictably fell off the coffee table and into Brittany's lap sending popcorn flying everywhere, sadly putting an end to the conversation._

 _Too late, Meghan realized she should have recorded this for Cooper. He was going to be devastated he missed it._

 **End of Flashback**

Two hours later William came home to find his wife waiting for him. "Did you see Seb?" she asked.

"No, he had an emergency…" Kate's expression told him otherwise. "You were the emergency back at the office?"

"Pippa actually. She gave me some information you and your co-conspirator should have before you do something which cannot be undone."

"What do you mean?"

"Seb confided in Pippa when he came back from America. He admitted he did several things he was not proud of, worst of all nearly blinding Blaine."

"Blinding?"

"He threw some strange drink with rock salt at Blaine's boyfriend to ruin his outfit. Blaine stepped forward and it hit his eye. He required surgery and Seb's heart was shattered. He has never forgiven himself."

William was stunned. That didn't sound like the Sebastian they knew and loved. "Why didn't we hear of this?"

"The Scoundrel was able to keep it quiet." The Scoundrel was the politer of the two names the family used to refer to Sebastian's father. "Amazingly, he did something to help his son without having to be told to do so."

"So, we need to somehow guarantee Seb _doesn't_ see Blaine and _not_ try to get them together?"

"Exactly the opposite. It was this incident that turned Seb into the man he is today. He promised Blaine he would change his ways for the better and he did, but Blaine doesn't know. They saw each other a few times over the next year but never truly talked. The last time they were together was when Blaine asked Seb for his help in proposing to his boyfriend."

"Ouch." William was glad his brilliant wife and her sister had prevented him and Harry from seeing Sebastian. Kate was right. They did need more information. "So, we're certain Cooper's brother is Seb's Blaine."

"100%. Now, I am completely in favor of any plan to get these two together but next Saturday is Harry and Meghan's wedding not a dinner party where it would be acceptable to bring a surprise guest."

"There has to be something we could do."

"Don't worry. Cooper said he would handle everything."

* * *

Note:

While this chapter was focused on the Royals, it will switch to primarily Blaine, Cooper and friends (and eventually Sebastian).

As always, thank you for reading.


	2. Squirt

**Summary:** Cooper updates Blaine's friends on Meghan's call and a plan is hatched to make sure Blaine and Sebastian see each other again.

 **Reminder:** My British Royal family references will be wrong a lot of the time, and I'm ok with it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in New York **

Santana, Tina, Kitty and Sam were gathered in Cooper's living room, ready to initiate what Sam dubbed _Operation_ _Fabulous Hat_ which was short for…

 _Cooper puts out on social media Blaine is going with him to Meghan's wedding and they time how long it takes Kurt to call Blaine in an attempt to get back together so he can go and wear the "fabulous hat" he bought when the engagement was first announced_.

Kurt's overenthusiasm about Meghan's wedding and the chance to meet the Middleton sisters caused Blaine to deny his initial invitation. The denial, aka…Blaine's betrayal, was the catalyst for the latest (and everyone hoped final) Klaine split.

"How can we time how long it takes Kurt to call Blaine if Blaine isn't here?" Sam called out toward the other room where Cooper was still on the phone. "Does anyone know what's going on?"

Before the girls could answer, Cooper was back. "That was Meghan" he said, sitting his phone down on the table next to his chair. "And Sam, I got Blaine's agent to call him in for a last minute meeting so I could talk to the four of you. We have a situation."

"Shit! What did The Ex do now?" Of all of them, Santana probably had the shortest "Klaine fuse" after living with Kurt for a year. It also didn't help Brittany was in Lima for Lord Tubbington's latest intervention.

"For once the drama queen hasn't done anything…yet. I was on the phone with Meghan and found out all of you know her future sister-in-law's cousin. A man both William and Harry consider to be their little brother."

"How do we know this guy?" Santana asked, calmed by her curiosity.

"He went to Dalton."

"Didn't The Ex make an entire Middleton family tree for his Pippa musical?" Sam reminded them. "There's no way he wouldn't have fanboyed over a cousin."

"I can guarantee The Ex wanted nothing to do with this guy."

"The only way that would have happened would be if this cousin was Sebastian" Kitty joked, then she, and the others, noticed Cooper's lack of reaction. "Cooper…"

"Fine, ruin the dramatic build." Cooper picked up his phone and turned on the video camera. "Kate and Pippa Middleton's cousin…technically second cousin, is none other than one Sebastian Smythe."

Damn, he was happy he decided to film this.

" _Sebastian Fucking Smythe?" (Sam)  
"I thought he was from Paris" (Tina)  
"Oh my god! The Ex will have a fucking melt down!" (Kitty)  
Hysterical laughter (Santana)_

Cooper looked at his watch. Blaine was most likely on his way back to the apartment. "Ok, long story short…Sebastian did live in Paris with his mom, the Middleton's mom's cousin, but she died and he went to his dad in Ohio. His whole asshole demeanor was him acting out due to all the crap he was going through. After he hit Blaine with the Slushie, he did change like he promised but none of you were around to see. Well, except for the one time we won't talk about. These days he lives in London, runs one of William and Harry's favorite charities and is some sort of hot-shot Polo player…the horse kind, not water. Oh, and he is totally and completely in love with Blaine and has been this entire time."

"Hold up…" Cooper could already see the wheels spinning in Kitty's head. Of the Blaine 5 (B5 for short…aka the 5 who always chose Blaine's side) she was the most diabolical. He would have thought it would be Santana, but she was too quick to go for the jugular. Kitty preferred the slow torture method. "So, you're telling us Blaine and Sebastian are going to be in the same place at the same time and Sebastian is still in love with Blaine?"

"You got it, Little One. Meghan told me the Royals are all in for a Rom-Com meet-cute but they're a little busy, what with the wedding and all. It's up to us to make it happen."

"Us?" B5 (minus Brittany) gasped in unison.

"Us, as in after _Operation Fabulous Hat_ is complete, the four of you need to get your affairs in order. I have my assistant booking tickets as we speak."

"I'm your assistant, Dumb Ass" Santana growled at him, knowing whatever he concocted meant more work for her. She got up to go make the flight reservations when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I can't go" Tina mumbled. "I only started my job three weeks ago. There's no way I could get the time off." Before anyone could comfort her, Tina's demeanor did a complete 180 and she smiled a smile more fitting of Santana or Kitty. "But, I could go to The Ex's viewing party for the wedding. Oh, I should start calling him Kurt again. Anyway, I could try to film his reaction to any possible Blaine…or better, Seblaine, as they have now been shipped, sighting. As far as I know I'm still invited."

Everyone else shot glances around the room, waiting for someone to object. When no one did, it was the sign Tina's idea was a go. There was just one teeny-tiny problem. "Are you sure you're still invited?" Sam asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he's assuming none of B5 will show."

"Tomorrow I'll give him a call. I'll tell him I love my Blainey-days to death, but him going to the Royal Wedding without Kurt is wrong…and mean, no cruel. You guys know you want to see any reaction Kurt might have, especially if the cameras somehow capture Seblaine together."

Santana wiped away fake tears. "I feel like a proud Mama."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he walked into room.

This time eye movements were for the purpose of playing a silent game of _Not It_. Sam lost. He decided to go with the truth minus the whole secret plan to get Blaine and Sebastian together at the wedding. "Meghan called and invited the rest of us to come to the wedding. Tina can't go but volunteered to go to The Ex's party and try to sneak footage of any reaction he might have if you appear on TV."

It seemed to take forever, but the wait was worth it. "Yeah, I'd enjoy seeing that. In fact, it will probably piss him off more to see you guys with me."

"You are completely over his crap, aren't you, Squirt?"

"Beyond over." Blaine returned his brother's smile. It felt good…no, freeing to finally be able to say the words. "And don't call me Squirt."

Kitty won _Operation Fabulous Hat_ when Kurt called exactly four minutes after Cooper posted his baby brother, Sam, Santana and Kitty were all joining him at Meghan's wedding. He turned on the charm and tried to bring up every good memory the two ever shared, while the others listened on speaker phone (and silently made gagging noises). When Blaine said no for the fifth time, the other Kurt…petty, judgmental, mean, bitchy, self-centered, etc…came out. There was no point in continuing, so Blaine hung up and put his phone on mute. It was for the best, especially since he was pretty sure Cooper and friends had reached their limit of not responding.

Three hours later, Blaine was sitting on Cooper's couch, his tablet in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He didn't fight Kurt for the apartment or any of their shared belongings when he left. Instead of getting a new place he moved in with Cooper. It only made sense considering he was moving to London for the foreseeable future. It had been a spur of the moment decision to take the part on the West End, made primarily out of his desire to get as far away from Kurt as possible. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

"Hey Squirt, where is everyone?"

"Santana is in your office making travel arrangements. Tina went, in her words, to lay the groundwork to assure she is still invited to Kurt's viewing party. Sam went to the gym and was then going home to finish packing. Since he was already leaving for Milan in 2 weeks, he's just going to stay in London until then and help me find a flat."

"Flat, huh? Listen to you…trying to pick up on the local lingo. And what about Kitty?"

"Making arrangements with her professors to be out starting day after tomorrow and coming back next Tuesday."

"She expects NYU to grant her that much time off this close to graduation?"

"Um, she's Kitty. Of course, she expects it. It doesn't hurt she's a journalism major and is offering to write an article for the university newspaper's web site. They're not about to turn down a first hand account of the Royal Wedding."

"True." It was only then Cooper noticed the tablet. "How bad did he go off?"

"Pretty bad but he's not getting much sympathy, even from the Kurt Stans (the name for those who always chose Kurt's side)." Blaine put down the tablet and finished his wine. "Actually, Tina's response was one of the nicest."

"She really did get to work on her so-called groundwork." Cooper couldn't have been more pleased with _Operation Fabulous Hat_ and the aftermath. It was time to start the new Operation, but first, he needed to lay a little ground work of his own. "Listen Squirt, I know this was all in great fun but you and Kurt seem to have this tie…"

Blaine held up his hand as a sign to stop. "I promise this time is different. After his phone call, it's no longer a case of trying to figure out if I _love_ Kurt but if I _like_ him anymore."

Perfect. "Do you want some more wine? Or tequila? You could reenact your last break-up for me. I still haven't forgiven Meghan for not filming it."

"Oh god, don't remind me. I had the worst hangover of my life the next morning."

"I was talking about the rant. How you went on and on about some guy named Sebastian's dick and how you hadn't been properly fucked in, and I quote, _for…ev…er_. You know, I've always meant to ask…this is the same Sebastian that nearly blinded you, right? It's not like Sebastian is a common name." Of course, he knew the answer but Blaine didn't know he knew.

"Yeah, but I forgave him a long time ago" Blaine sighed as he sunk back into the couch.

"Obviously, if you could wax poetically about his body. But Squirt…Blaine, there's more to it than just that, isn't there?"

Blaine leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Cooper had to wonder what was going on in his little brother's head if he couldn't look him in the eyes. "I hurt him, Coop. Not the way he hurt me, but I hurt him. I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me."

Cooper came dangerously close to spilling his information right then but decided against it. Yes, he wanted to know what Blaine was thinking but more than that, this sounded like something which had been repressed and was finally ready to come out. "You don't know that."

"I do. I saw it in his eyes the last time I saw him…when I asked him and the Warblers to help with my ridiculous proposal to Kurt. He promised me he had changed and I never gave him the chance to show me. The thing is, even when he was a jerk he was always supporting me. Ok, most of the time it was through sexual innuendos and not-so-subtle glances at my ass, but still."

"And Kurt wasn't like that."

It didn't go unnoticed Cooper's last response was a statement and not a question. "What do they say about hindsight being 20/20? Sometimes I think I stayed with Kurt for so long because if we split for good I would have to admit how much I fucked up never seeing how Sebastian and I could have been together."

"Have you ever thought about trying to find him?"

"Several times, but after graduation he cut all ties and disappeared. I have to face the fact Sebastian Smythe will always be my would've, could've, should've been."

Once again, Cooper almost told Blaine everything and decided against it. Later that night he sent a text to London…but not to Meghan.

 _To Harry: Had heart to heart with Blaine. Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked is officially a go_

* * *

Notes:

 _Fabulous Hat_ references back to Episode 2x03 _Grilled Cheesus_. Due to the nature of that particular episode I debated using the term. However, when it came to the royal wedding and the hats worn, I decided Kurt would use the phrase. (IMO)

As always, thank you for reading.


	3. Disney Princes

**Summary:** Unexpected interference derails the Big Brothers' plans for Operation Seblaine Gets Royally F**ked.

 **Notes:** The Royals are back, so again my apologies for those things I got wrong. I relied on the internet for proper titles and how to address members of the Royal Family but they all pretty much said the same things.

A certain 3 year-old plays a large role in this chapter. I debated on how to write her. Usually when I write small children I'll give them a slight lisp, leave out words or use the wrong word to give a sense of age. I couldn't seem to do that here. I justify my reasoning with she would speak "British", not "American", and would by this time have her word usage corrected when necessary. The best I could do was have her use contractions where older royals do not.

* * *

 _Charlotte knows she's smart. She's had her princess wave down since she was 2 and she's a much better helper with Louis than George. She always colours inside the lines and even chooses her own dresses while George has to have Mummy pick out his clothes. But, the thing she's smartest about is Disney Princes. That's how she knows her Aunt Meghan's friend Blaine couldn't be Uncle Sebby's Prince Charming like Daddy and Uncle Harry keep saying. If anything, he would his Prince Eric. Blaine looks A LOT like him._

 _Why is no one listening to her? She should have said she had a tummy ache like George and stayed home. No! She has to help Uncle Sebby since she's the only one who knows how to prove if Blaine is his Prince Eric._

 _And that's just what's she's going to do._

Blaine was having the most surreal conversation of his life.

Somehow, he had been roped into coming with Cooper to a _Get to know Meghan's family_ dinner at Buckingham Palace. Evidently, a lot of shenanigans went on with Meghan's actual family while he, Cooper, Sam, Santana and Kitty were on their flight. Unfortunately, B3 of 5 hadn't received proper clearance from the palace so they were back at the hotel planning Meghan's impromptu bachelorette party.

That's how he wound up here, in a conversation with the future King and Queen (he thinks) of England.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sam Evans, the super model, is my best friend and will be at the wedding Saturday. In fact, he's staying with me for the next 2 weeks until he goes to Italy for all of the different Fashion Weeks."

"My niece will be so excited" Camilla told him. "She has had a crush on him for as long as I can remember."

"She is not the only one. Is she, Darling?" Charles teased his wife. Then he noticed Blaine not-so-subtly peeking over to the antique piano in the corner of the room. "Do you play?"

"Yes, Sir. I apologize for staring but you have probably the most beautiful piano I've ever seen."

"Then please, go."

Blaine wasn't about to say no. "Thank you, Sir. If you'll excuse me, Ma'am."

After Blaine stepped away, Camilla leaned closer to her husband. "I can see why Sebastian has been enamored with him all these years.

"I can as well" Charles answered before giving a subtle nod to Cooper and William. "Why do I have the feeling those two are up to something?"

Because they were

"What time did you tell Sebastian to be here?"

"Do not worry, Cooper. He should be here shortly" William assured him while watching his wife to gauge her mood. This was actually all her fault. She was the one who mentioned a dinner party was a more suitable place for an ambush reunion than the wedding.

Although, he was beginning to think he should have warned her he took the suggestion.

Neither of them noticed Harry come over from helping Meghan introduce her mother to some of the extended family. "What is your daughter doing?"

Charlotte was standing next to Blaine but he didn't know she was there until he heard "Can you sing the crab song?"

Surprisingly, the first thing to run through his head was the protocol briefing he and Cooper were given. They definitely didn't cover how to address the 3 year-old Princess when she asked a question and from the expression on her face Blaine could tell she expected an honest answer. He decided to forgo whole _Do I bow_ debate and went onto his knees to be at her level.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I don't know..." He tried not to panic as the little girl began to tear up. "Princess, please don't cry. Maybe I do know the crab song but I don't know which crab song you're asking about." That sounded logical, right? How many crab songs could there be? Unfortunately, at the moment he couldn't think of any.

 _*sniff*_ "They…" Charlotte waved her arm (in total princess fashion) at her father and Cooper "… and Uncle Harry say you're Uncle Sebby's Prince Charming _*sniff, sniff*_ but I think you're Uncle Sebby's Prince Eric because you look like him _*sniff*_."

He would have to deal with Cooper and his blatant attempt at match-making later. Right now, he just wanted to prevent full-on toddler melt down. So, he had to think…Prince Eric, crab song…Oh! "Princess, do you mean _The seaweed is_ _always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake._ "

"Yes!" Charlotte squealed, jumping into Blaine's arms and wrapping her's around his neck. "I knew you were Uncle Sebby's Prince Eric! Now you can get married and be my uncle too!"

Say what?! "Um, Princess, I don't know your Uncle Sebby."

"Think again, Killer."

"Sebastian?!"

"Uncle Sebby!"

"Hey, Charlie." Sebastian sat on the floor next to them and held open his arms for the little girl, who happily accepted.

Blaine hadn't realized he went from kneeling to sitting. The force of Charlotte's hug must have knocked him over. "Uncle Sebby?"

"It's easier to say than Second cousin-once-removed Sebby."

Correction to his earlier thought…THIS was the most surreal conversation of Blaine's life. However, somewhere within the sheer absurdity of the situation, he had an epiphany. "Sebastian is the name of the crab in _The Little_ _Mermaid_."

"Yes, and the little Princess' daddy and his brother, who at some point adopted me as their little brother solely for the purpose of tormenting me for their amusement, made sure her favorite movie would be _The Little_ _Mermaid_ and her favorite song _Under The Sea_ " Sebastian explained, all the while tickling Charlotte. "I can't believe you're laughing at me, Killer."

Blaine took several deep breaths before he could respond. "I promise I'm not laughing at you. You just answered the question of why _my_ big brother and your so-called big brothers get along so well. How are you their second cousin?"

"By marriage…"

"You're a Middleton!" Blaine said louder than he should. To be fair, he was trying to drown-out the evil voice in his head with a mantra of _Quit thinking of ways to torture Kurt with this!_ The voice finally stopped when it concluded Santana and Kitty telling Kurt would be more fun.

As long as it was recorded

Oh yeah, say something. "Sorry, I once knew someone with a Middleton obsession and he never mentioned you were related."

"First of all, I'm a Goldsmith not a Middleton. And secondly, I am well aware your husband is the one with the Middleton obsession. Did you forget Jeff got his hands on your copy of _Pip-Pip Hooray!_?"

Blaine missed Sebastian's reference to Kurt, but Charlotte didn't and she wasn't happy about it. "If you have a husband how are you going to marry Uncle Sebby?" she managed to get out before the tears actually began to fall this time.

"Uh, Charlie, Blaine is…"

"…not married. I never have been."

A hundred questions raced through Sebastian's mind but all that came out of his mouth was "What?"

Blaine smiled at the flabbergasted man sitting next to him then focused his attention on his niece(?). "You see, Princess, I was going to marry a man named Kurt but I found out he wasn't my prince after all."

"Because Uncle Sebby is your real prince?"

"I don't know if your Uncle Sebby is my real prince" Blaine told her before turning back to the less-flabbergasted but still confused Sebastian "but I'd like to find out."

The stare and smile Blaine gave him were so intense, Sebastian had no other choice other than to believe him. It didn't take long before for his smile matched Blaine's but they were quickly brought out of their happy bubble when they heard Charlotte say "Kiss him."

"Charlie…"

"Prince Eric kisses Ariel and she can sing and he knows he loves her."

"I know, Sweetheart but…" Sebastian was cut off by Blaine's lips pressed to his. When Charlotte squealed with joy, she alerted the rest of the room to what was happening.

Cooper, William and Harry were thrilled to see the kiss but when William attempted to find his wife to gauge her reaction he couldn't find her. "Do either of you see Kate?" There wasn't a chance for them to answer.

"Boys, come with me, including you Cooper" Charles told them and turned to leave without explaining why.

Harry took his eyes off Blaine and Sebastian, who were now headed toward the piano with Charlotte, and saw his extremely annoyed fiancée. "Dad, I should go to Meghan."

"I am not the one commanding your presence."

This time when Charles turned to leave William and Harry immediately followed. Cooper caught up and asked "What does your father mean by _commanding your presence_?"

"It means you are about to meet Grandmother."

Sure enough, just outside the doors were the Queen and the missing Kate…and neither of them looked happy. Once Cooper was formally introduced, those gathered heard the piano and Blaine singing the opening to _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin. Sebastian shortly made it a duet, prompting Kate to move in front of her husband. "You invited Seb without informing either Meghan or myself and didn't warn him about Blaine?"

"How did you find out?"

Too late William realized answering her question with his own was not the best way to respond. He was in so much trouble later. "Seb told me."

 **Flashback**

Kate went to make a call and check on the boys when she unexpectedly saw Sebastian. He was frozen, staring into the room. She didn't have to look back to guess what had caught his attention. "Seb, what are you doing here?"

"Will called this afternoon and asked me to come. He said Meghan's best friend Cooper was filling in for her family and was bringing his brother. Harry had already asked me to personally usher them at the wedding to make sure they wouldn't have any problems getting to the reception and Will thought it best for me to meet them beforehand."

"What happened when he told you Cooper's brother's name was Blaine?"

"He didn't. I received a call from one of the dinner's planners to confirm I was attending and she asked _Were you aware Mr. Anderson's brother Blaine went to the same academy as you did at one point?_ Will did say Cooper's brother had taken a role on the West End and was moving to London."

"Oh, Seb. I'm so sorry…" Sebastian stopped her before she could explain how this all was a match-making plan gone awry. At least she hoped it was.

"How could he do this to me, Katie? I don't see Blaine's husband…" Sebastian watched Charlotte jump into Blaine's arms and knock him on his ass "I should probably get this over with."

 **End of flashback**

"You are all fortunate my desire to hear Seb and Blaine sing overrides my desire to throttle the three of you…for now."

"Let me escort you" Charles said, holding his arm out for her. "We should give word of Mother's arrival as to not interrupt the next song. At least I hope there is a next song, and the boys will accept requests. They are quite good."

With Charles and Kate gone, the Big Brothers were left to face the Queen on their own. The Princes couldn't remember a time they had seen her so angry but they were both wise enough to not attempt to appease her.

Cooper was just scared shitless.

"Harry" The youngest brother hoped his grandmother beginning with him meant he was in the least amount of trouble but he doubted it. "You are getting married in 4 days in front of a television audience of a billion people and your lovely fiancée has a horrid week." She didn't say anything else but he got the message.

"Cooper, inform Blaine he will be contacted tomorrow by an assistant to my personal secretary. From what I was told, I am assuming my great-granddaughter will be asking her Uncle Sebby to see your brother's show. His producers will need time to plan. They should also be made aware of the possibility others in the family may wish to attend a performance at some point. Now, what I am about to ask might come off as insensitive but is Blaine open with his sexuality? If he is seen with Sebastian there will be speculation."

"They can't tell people they're old friends?"

William shook his head "They can try but it would not hold for long. Seb is seen as the most eligible gay bachelor in London within the Polo Set, who will be attending the wedding in mass."

"That is correct" the Queen said, taking back control of the conversation. "And William, assure Sebastian is prepared for the possibility his connection to Kate becomes public knowledge. It is unbelievable the press has not made the connection."

When she finished, all three of them felt a sense of relief as nothing the Queen had said was all that bad, then… "Harry, it is time. However, before we leave let me make myself perfectly clear to each of you. If I hear of any further so-called Operations which might interfere with whatever is developing between Sebastian and Blaine, there will be consequences. Also, I am granting both boys full royal pardons for any retaliations they may take once they are told the full extent of your original plan. Do I make myself clear?"

The ultimatum was not given in her warm, grandmotherly tone. "Yes, Your Majesty."

As Harry escorted his grandmother to meet his future mother-in-law, William was helping Cooper understand what he had experienced. "What did she mean by _full royal pardons_?"

"Once or twice, we might have jokingly threatened to lock Seb in the Tower. Grandmother was basically stating we have to take what ever punishment our brothers deem fit."

"That doesn't sound good." Cooper was thankful Meghan was certain Sebastian had changed his ways from high school like he promised Blaine. He had heard about the photoshopped naked pictures. "I still don't understand how she found out."

"She literally has eyes and ears everywhere. Her affection for Seb is probably the worst kept secret amongst the staff."

"I know you said she was fond of him but I didn't think that meant she loved him more than you and Harry."

"Grandmother does not love Seb more than…ok, sometimes it seems she loves him more but it is from their connection over horses."

"Keep telling yourself that." Cooper let out a sigh. Despite the potential of the happily ever after his brother deserved, he was disappointed. "Did this feel...? I can't think of the word."

"Anticlimactic?"

"Yeah, anticlimactic. I was expecting to get a whole bunch of embarrassing stories I could use at Squirt and the Meerkat's wedding."

"Meerkat?"

"It's what The Ex…wait, I know how we can salvage this and not piss off your grandmother."

At the moment, William was actually more afraid of his wife but that didn't stop him. "We cannot use Harry."

"That's fine. I've got Blaine's best friend and two diabolical divas back at the hotel."

* * *

Notes:

In reading up on royal etiquette, I learned after the initial Your Royal Highness, Sir and Ma'am are acceptable. I didn't see Blaine referring to Charlotte as Ma'am so I went with Princess even though it was wrong. I also went with the (I think) concerning Camilla becoming Queen. Multiple accounts of what I read questioned her future official title and I had already spent far too much time trying to figure it out.

 _Under The Sea_ : Menken, Alan; Rice, Tim

Kate's mother's maiden name is Goldsmith

I will be posting the 4th and final chapter tomorrow.

In the second chapter, I was accused of writing Blaine out of character as he wouldn't be that mean to Kurt. I thought I wrote him as willing to do anything to get out of his toxic relationship but I can understand how the reader might have saw it that way. In the next chapter Blaine, and a lot of other people, are downright evil to Kurt. So, if you liked this happy ending, thank you for reading. If you want to find out what Cooper has in mind…see you tomorrow.


	4. (Un)Official Announcements

**Summary:** The news of Blaine and Sebastian finding each other is announced in several different ways.

 **Notes:** We have come to the end and I am sad but ready to say goodbye. I purposely wrote a few WIPs during Seblaine Week 2018 and I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN. While I have enjoyed these stories, I confirmed my belief that I am a " _One multi-chapter with occasional one-shots kind of girl."_

I know this is a day late. I always give one last read before posting and when I did I HATED it. Tweaked and came back…HATED IT MORE. Repeat x's 3…gave up. Woke up this morning and cut huge portions and rewrote…MUCH HAPPIER. Hope it was worth the wait.

There is a lot of messaging in this chapter. If it begins with _From_ , it's a text. All others are part of social media given. Also I've decided the Royals use contractions when speaking informally. It's easier to write.

* * *

 **Tuesday (following the dinner): 3 ½ days until the wedding**

The next few hours were insane and it (mostly) had nothing to do with the wedding. The first order of business was for Cooper, William and Harry to confess the details of _Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked_ to Blaine, Sebastian, Kate and Meghan. Once the yelling was over, William explained the concerns the Queen had voiced. Blaine and Sebastian tried to remind the others they had just seen each other for the first time in almost 6 years and were not announcing their engagement.

"You two have been making what Meghan calls _heart-eyes_ all evening and you're currently holding hands" Cooper (literally) pointed out. "This is after 3 hours. How are you going to be Saturday at the wedding? Are you going to be able to hide how you obviously already feel for each other from the _thousands_ of cameras?"

Blaine hated it when Cooper was the sensible one. He hated it more that Cooper's idea for getting ahead of the situation while addressing the Queen's concerns (and the bonus of freaking out Kurt) was actually pretty ingenious. It was similar to _Operation Fabulous Hat_ except they wouldn't only use social media but other forms of media as well.

The longer Cooper spoke, the more uncomfortable Sebastian became. For years, he had convinced himself he was making sure the indiscretions of his youth stayed there. He never wanted to be a scandal for his family or the charity he ran. But, he now recognized what he was doing was hiding from his past and by past he meant the man currently holding his hand.

Time to come out of the shadows. "There's one problem. I don't have any social media…no Twitter, Instagram, not even Facebook."

"We can take care of that. And Squirt, get your phone changed tomorrow."

"Don't call me Squirt!"

Both William and Harry broke out in laughter at the exchange. "You know Harry, we don't have a pet name like Squirt for Seb. Cooper did say The Ex refers to him as the Meerkat."

"Either of you call me that and I will tell your grandmother on you."

 **Wednesday: 3 days until the wedding**

Sam, Santana and Kitty were all upset they had missed the dramatics of the previous evening but were more than willing to help with _Plan-not-an-Operation_ , especially since most everyone else involved had other commitments that day.

Cooper was spending the day with Meghan and Santana went with him. Her mission was to find a media (hopefully television) interview one of Meghan's now absent relatives had arranged that Blaine and Sebastian could step-in for. That and keep Cooper from pushing Meghan and/or her mother over the edge.

The Assistant to the Queen's Personal Secretary called Blaine (as he was told she would) and asked him to come back to the Palace that afternoon. The Queen had requested he be given a phone with a secure line (how did they know he needed a phone?!). The assistant then told him she found him a flat to insure his privacy and security which meant a meeting with a member of the Queen's personal security…aka Her Majesty's Secret Service. For once Blaine didn't care to mention he and Sebastian had reunited less than 24 hours earlier.

After total and completely embarrassing fanboy freak-outs and several Sean Connery as James Bond impressions from Sam, Kitty kicked them out of the hotel room. However, before going to the Palace, Blaine did as suggested and went to the theater to speak with his director. When he told him about Charlotte and how other Royals, including the Queen, would most likely attend a performance at some point, the man wrapped Blaine in his arms and sobbed like a baby. Evidently, this was a much bigger deal than Blaine thought.

That left Kitty. Needless to say, she was busy but she liked it that way. Ok, she might have a few control issues but 6 hours later everything was done, including her article for the NYU website. When she asked her professors for the time off, they offered her 2 extra days if she posted a diary of events leading up to the wedding. It helped to have famous friends.

 _ **NYU Official Website: School of Journalism**_

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

 _Day 1: Before I get in too deep, I want to share a couple of funny stories that happened to my friends since we arrived. My friend Sam (you know, super model, Sam Evans…jealous much?) thought because he was in a different country he wouldn't be recognized. He now has a body guard._

 _My friend Blaine (Anderson, brother of Meghan's bestie, Cooper…more jealous?) went to a dinner last night at Buckingham Palace and met up (hooked up?) with the guy he calls his would've, could've, should've been. Seriously, how romantic is that?_

 _Time to talk about me…_

40 minutes later Kitty received the text she had been waiting for.

 _From Jake: If the goal was for Kurt to lose his shit you've succeeded. Tina's on it.  
From Kitty: Yes! I win again! I had 45 minutes until melt down and everyone else was over an hour  
From Jake: You get far too much pleasure from this  
From Kitty: I love you too. Have you heard from the rest of Team Blaine?  
From Jake: Everyone but Ryder but you know he's in_

Damn, she loved that boy. They had gotten together 2 years earlier after Jake transferred from UCLA to Julliard. Since he wasn't in NYC when B5 formed he made himself Captain of Team Blaine. There was no way she couldn't have included him in the fun.

With that accomplished, she had one thing left to do before meeting with one of the assistant wedding planners to get information for her next article.

 _ **Facebook**_

Seblaine has sent you a Friends Request  
This is a private account

Watch BBC America Friday 3PM Eastern/ Noon Pacific and all will be explained  
If unable, the show will be re-aired at 8PM Eastern/5PM Pacific  
Or be lazy and look it up on the internet

 _From Cooper: Has anyone accepted?  
From Blaine: It's only been up 10 Minutes  
From Kitty: You have 13 accepts and 13 comments asking who the hell Seblaine is  
From Sam: Why did you do it this way and not text?  
From Kitty: Because it's easier to troll Facebook if you don't have the phone number  
From Sam: Smart  
From Sebastian: They're accepting without knowing? What if we were one of those fake Russian accounts trying to get all their information?  
From Blaine: It will be ok, Seb. I promise  
From Cooper: You know, Squirt. You could go to his place and help "calm him down"  
From Blaine: COOPER!  
From Sebastian: God, you really are just like Will and Harry_

 **7 PM London/ 2PM New York**

Blaine was sitting on Sebastian's couch waiting for him to come back from changing. The flat was amazing which was a good thing since the one the Palace found for him was in the same building. Coincidence? He chuckled and then groaned as he felt his new phone vibrate with a text alert. If this was Cooper making another innuendo…

 _(Seb; B5; Coop; Mom; Jake) From Blaine: This is my new #  
From Cooper: I notice Seb cums first now  
From Blaine: Cooper!  
From Mom: Cooper Matthew Anderson!  
From Cooper: Sorry Blaine  
From Blaine: Love you Mom_

Sebastian walked back in and for the first time Blaine saw him in casual clothes. The evil voice in his head began to sound like Cooper and he might have been willing to act on it if Sebastian didn't look as if he could vomit at any minute. When he sat down, Blaine took his hand in his for reassurance. "You know you don't have to do this. We really did only see each other again 24 hours ago."

"I knowand it has been the best 24 hours of my life, but these are the people who knew me back then…the Old Sebastian. They know what he did. What I did."

"If you think any of them will go to the press before our interview airs on Friday, then don't do it."

 _ **Facebook: Warbler Alumni Page**_

Sebastian Smythe has sent you a Friends Request-ACCEPT

2 minutes later  
 _Trent: Is this really you?  
Sebastian: I once signed you up for a "Baby Boys looking for Daddy" site. You had 500 requests in 20 minutes  
Sebastian: Your screen name was Bubbles  
Trent: IT IS YOU!  
Thad: Holy Shit! Where have you been? Wait…texting  
Jeff: Dude! I thought Thad was lying  
Nick: Me too!  
Sebastian: There's more  
Trent: OMG BLAINE JUST SENT A FRIENDS REQUEST!  
Nick: Blaine Anderson?  
Blaine: How many Blaines do you know Duval?  
Sebastian: Sorry we've been MIA  
Trent: Once a Warbler…  
Thad: Always a Warbler  
Jeff: Always a Warbler  
Nick: Always a Warbler  
(86 responses later) Wes: Always a Warbler. Blaine, Sebastian…Welcome Home_

 _ **Facebook: Seblaine**_

You have 24 Friends

1 hour later  
You have 97 Friends

 **Thursday: 2 days until the wedding**

The next day was just as bad, if not worse. Sam was called by his _Europe Agent_ and asked to do a photoshoot another model dropped out of at the last minute. Kitty was meeting with the wedding cake's baker to get a sneak peek. The access she had was unprecedented and her first entry was picked up by several professional newspapers including the New York Times who she now had an interview with next week.

Famous friends for the win!

Though he had the rest of the week off for the wedding, Sebastian went into work to tell the charity's Director of Communications, the lawyers and his personal assistant about the interview with the BBC he was doing the next day. He believed they would try to talk him out of it but when the Director of Communications started talking a mile a minute on how they could finally use his chiseled good looks and infectious charm (her words) to their advantage, he relaxed…a little.

His Aunt Carole had called earlier that morning to invite (order) him to bring Blaine to dinner at 6PM. Thankfully, this was the sane side of the family, at least that's what he told Blaine. Blaine didn't care. He was having dinner at the Middletons. To calm his nerves, he called Tina to see if she was still ok with the change of plans for Kurt. She was ecstatic and told him she talked Jake into coming with her to make sure the video was of good quality. They hung up when they received notification Kitty's next article was up. Blaine had to finish getting ready and Tina had to get in the correct frame of mind for Kurt's inevitable call fishing for information.

 _ **NYU Official Website: School of Journalism**_

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

 _Day 2: Still didn't get to see much of London. I spent yesterday afternoon with one of the wedding planners and this morning with the wedding cake's baker. This afternoon, my friend Santana and I got mani/pedis with the bride-to-be, her mother and Cooper. But from the comments on my last post, I'm pretty sure you want the scoop on Blaine and the man you've dubbed Mr. WCS (Would've, Could've, Should've) first._

 _Well, my friends, it just gets better. Turns out Mr. WCS is none other than the Duchess of Cambridge's cousin! Blaine is being introduced to all the Middletons tonight at a dinner Momma Middleton is hosting for him and Mr. WCS. He has been driving me crazy sending pictures of bowties, asking which one to wear._

 _Time to talk about me…_

 **11:15 AM New York/4: 15 PM London**

 _*The number you have dialed is no longer in service*_

Rachel ran into the room when she heard Kurt scream. "What happened?"

"Blaine!"

 **6PM London/1PM New York**

By the time Sebastian and Blaine reached the Middleton's, Kate was there. She helped Sebastian introduce Blaine to her parents, Pippa and James and then dutifully reported Charlotte was very unhappy with her for leaving her at home. Also, George insisted she tell Uncle Sebby and Uncle Blaine he expects alone time with them since Charlotte had some the night before. Blaine was a little thrown by the Uncle Blaine comment and Sebastian went into their well-rehearsed spiel of only reuniting 48 hours earlier.

Kate laughed and informed them Charlotte had been planning their wedding since she got up that morning.

Of course, Blaine charmed everyone. Sebastian knew he would but it was still unbelievable he was here…with him.

"You do realize Blaine playing piano and singing the score to _Les Misérables_ with mother means he can never leave?" Pippa asked, playfully nudging Sebastian to notice her. "Do you think he would record _Under the Sea_ for me to play for the baby?"

"Pip…"

When there was no retort to her _Little Mermaid_ jab, Pippa realized just how overwhelmed Sebastian was. She took his arm and wrapped it around her then leaned into his shoulder "Seb, you deserve to be happy."

"I know, I really do. This…Blaine…having him here, it is such a dream. I'm scared to death I'm going to wake up. I know we keep saying it's only been 2 days but it doesn't feel that way to me."

"Is that why you agreed to the interview?"

"It makes sense. There are a lot of people who when they see us together the first thing they will think of is me throwing that Slushie at Blaine. If we put it out there first and I talk about how it changed me, hopefully it will make anyone trying to use it against me sound petty."

"And by anyone you mean Blaine's ex."

"Do you know what we're doing to stop him?"

"Know? I'm going to be there."

Later, Blaine and Sebastian joined Cooper and B3 of 5 at Meghan's impromptu Bachelorette Party. Instead of the stripper Cooper wanted to hire (he said he was joking but…) Blaine agreed to reenact his drunken declaration from his last break up with Kurt.

 **Friday: 1 day until the wedding**

 **1 AM London/9 PM New York**

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Have you been properly fucked?"

Blaine rolled over and propped-up his head on Sebastian's chest. "I don't know. I think I need Round 2 so I can have something to compare it with."

"Your wish is my command, Killer."

TBC

* * *

Note: Surprise? One more chapter. I realized the problem was I tried to cram too much into a word count. The next chapter SHOULD be up by the end of the week. No more promises.


	5. Recognition

**Summary:** When Blaine and Sebastian get caught in a bubble, they need Sebastian's best friend and someone from Blaine's past to help get them out.

 **Notes:** There was never a Klaine wedding here so I'm going with Blaine staying at NYADA

* * *

Way too early, Blaine's phone woke him up. He couldn't think of who would be calling. Only 9 people had his new number. One was asleep next to him and none of the others would call at…6AM. "This better be good" he answered.

"I don't know Blainers, was it good? Are you _Glad You Came_?"

Great, Santana. "How long have you been holding on to that?"

" _For…ev…er_."

Yeah, he saw that coming…DO NOT tell her that! "I hope you didn't call just so you could tease me before Cooper." Her snickers let him know he had confirmed her assumption (Shit!) but before he could think of a comeback the sound of a different phone startled him. "Santana, hold on." He put his phone on mute and asked an amazingly alert Sebastian "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but it's Will's ringtone. He can be an ass but he wouldn't call me this early without a reason." Blaine smiled as his naked friend(?), boyfriend(?) left to take the call, then realized Santana wouldn't have called only to tease him. She would have waited until they were all together. "San, what's going on?"

Hearing Sebastian yelling _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ from the other room didn't help.

"Last night Kitty's articles got picked up by just about everyone including the British tabloids. Your picture is all over the damn place. Good news, they haven't figured out Mr. WSC…yet. By the way, Meghan says thanks for taking the focus off her family."

Shit! That woke him up. "I should probably call my agent…and mom" Blaine grumbled before remembering it was the middle of the night back home. Did it matter? They were both probably awake because of this.

And why was Santana laughing her Auntie Snixx laugh?

"Your agent knows and has already sent help. Ok, this is what's going to happen. Do not go outside. I'm transferring this freak show to your boy's place. I'm assuming you'll at least want some clean underwear." She stopped laughing for a moment to ask "But seriously, will Sebastian have a problem with us being there?"

It didn't explain anything but Blaine felt better knowing the Calvary was on the way. "No, he has to go to his other job this morning and from the sound of it, see William. San, thanks for handling this crap so quickly."

"No problem. I've been Cooper's assistant for 3 years. Handling crap is in my job description. By the way, don't worry about paying me back. Your agent took care of it." An hour later, he understood her cryptic comment. "You remember Adam Crawford, don't you Prince Blainers? Your agent sent him."

He was going to say something about Santana's Prince Blainers but what was the point? And of course, he remembered the guy Kurt was _Kind of seeing_ _in New York_ when they hooked up at Mr. Schue's non-wedding. However, they had actually never met since Adam was gone from NYADA before he got there. "Hello, Adam. Nice to finally meet you but I've got to ask…when Stanley called you knew who I was, right?"

"Yes, and I told him so immediately. We thought my insight into your past might be helpful but if this is too uncomfortable I'll ring another agent."

"By insight you mean you know Kurt is going to freak out and tell anyone who will listen what a horrible person Sebastian is? If Sydney trusts you so will I."

Adam nodded, then stepped aside to answer his phone and Santana motioned for Blaine to go sit on the couch. Once he was situated, she gave him her tablet. "Kitty posted another article last night when she found out about Oprah."

 _ **NYU Official Website: School of Journalism**_

Countdown to the Royal Wedding by Kitty Wilde

 _Day 2.5: Yes, 2 articles in one day but this couldn't wait! Oprah will be at the wedding! O…M…G! Meghan is sweet and Harry is charming but OPRAH!_

 _However, I know you CRAZIES, so before we get to OPRAH here's your Blaine & Mr. WSC update._

 _When she first saw him, Princess Charlotte overheard her daddy, uncle and Cooper call Blaine "Mr. WSC's Prince Charming". She insisted Blaine was his Prince Eric after the prince in her favorite movie The Little Mermaid. I agree. Blaine looks a lot like him, especially in high school when he suffered from a crippling gel addiction. *picture of Blaine and Kitty at McKinley*_

 _Wonder what she'll think when Mr. WSC takes her to Wicked and she sees Blaine kissing a girl?_

 _That's it. No more Blaine and Mr. WSC stories because…Blaine AND Mr. WSC will be on BBC/BBC America tomorrow in a JOINT INTERVIEW! Despite comments questioning his authenticity, Mr. WSC is real…HOT…and will be on your TV at 8PM in London, so 3PM Eastern/12PM Pacific._

 _I can't wait for all the "Disney Prince" Gifs._

 _Time to talk about me…And OPRAH!_

"That wasn't that bad but I could've done without the _Disney Prince_ comment. She said her next article would mention the interview." He tried to hand Santana back her tablet. She wouldn't take it.

"Blaine, Kitty's mortified about this but I swear she followed every protocol like with the first two articles."

"Mortified?"

Santana opened a couple of headlines she had bookmarked then went to talk to Adam. If the Disney Prince comment was his problem then he was NOT going to be happy.

 _Meet Prince Blaine…but who is his "Disney Prince"? (USA Today)_

 _Kate's Family Tree…Find Blaine's "Disney Prince" (The Mirror)_

 _Will the "Disney Princes" upstage Meghan's big day? (Daily Mail)_

 _Ticketing Websites crash across the UK as theater goers rush to be the first to see "Disney Prince" Blaine Anderson as Fiyero in Wicked (West End Weekly)_

 _Watch "Disney Prince" Blaine Anderson sing Disney standards (NYADA Official Web Site)_

There were at least 20 more but he made the mistake of clicking on Santana's Twitter account. She followed all the gossip sites to (in her words) _Make sure the stupid shit Cooper does doesn't become public._

 _TMZ: Kendall Jenner LAX. On way to London to see rumored boyfriend Sam Evans and his BFF "Disney Prince" Blaine Anderson_

Damn it! "Santana, the Kardashians have started the Kendall is dating Sam bull shit again!"

"It's being taken care of. How are you doing, Little Brother?"

Blaine moved his eyes from the tablet to the newly arrived Cooper and… "This is all your fault!" he yelled, throwing the tablet down and grabbing the remote for the television. Sure enough, several stations were running stories on the _Disney Princes_. "How could you guys do this to us? The Queen is going to be pissed!"

"Squi…Blaine, I promise Harry, Will and I had nothing to do with this."

"It's the news bubble" Adam stated as he and Santana entered the room to check out the yelling. "Basically, everything concerning the wedding is complete until the arrivals except for speculation on Meghan's gown. Networks must fill the time somehow. I guarantee by this time tomorrow no one will care about the so-called _Disney Princes."_

Adam's assurance helped calm Blaine a little. "I hope so. Sebastian took a huge step forward agreeing to the interview. He's spent years hiding his connection to the Middletons so the things he did at Dalton wouldn't come out. Oh fuck! Adam…"

"Blaine, I dated Kurt. I've heard quite a bit about Sebastian and agree the plan to take control of the narrative is the right one."

"What the hell?! He dated The Ex?!"

Oops! No one told Cooper the Adam/Kurt connection but Adam was unfazed. "Yes, which means I am well aware of the vindictive prick he can be."

Adam definitely had a way with words because Cooper went from livid to laughter in 30 seconds. "I like him, Squirt."

"Don't call me, Squirt. Adam, are you sure?"

"Sure Kurt is a pick? Yes. Now, I do suggest you and Sebastian be discreet at the wedding and…" Adam watched the color drain from Blaine's face. "What's wrong?"

"The three of you need to come with me." Blaine led them into Sebastian's study. He went to a chair in the corner and dropped his head into his hands while the others stared at what was hanging from a wardrobe.

Adam regained the ability to speak first. "Um…Blaine? Sebastian is in the military?"

"Reserves. He has an actual assignment but it's a _Serves at the pleasure of the Queen_ type job."

Cooper stepped forward to touch the medals then thought better of it. "I wondered why he would be at work when he had taken the rest of the week off."

"That was the charity. From what he told me, years ago, before some big parade, the Queen saw something was wrong with one of the horses and it later died. Since then she has had a personal liaison who assures the horses' health before big events. Sebastian is her current liaison."

"William did say the Queen and Sebastian have a special connection over horses" Cooper said aloud but it was more like he was remembering the conversation.

It was Santana who finally put everything together. "So, Adam said to be discreet and your _Disney Prince_ is wearing his dashing uniform with the non-discreet red jacket to the wedding? Oh, Prince Blainers. You are so screwed."

While those in London were attempting to keep control of the situation, those in the states were waking up to the news.

 _From Jake: How are you?  
From Kitty: I've been better. Blaine says it's not my fault but…  
From Jake: Mike figured out Mr. WSC  
From Kitty: For sure?  
From Jake: He called Tina  
From Kitty: VOLUNTARILY?!  
From Jake: Yup  
From Kitty: YES!  
From Jake: Not the response I was expecting  
From Kitty: I won again! I knew Mike would figure it out first!  
From Kitty: We should go to Vegas after graduation! I can't lose! Is she ok?  
From Jake: She keeps saying something about 1598 days. WTF?  
From Kitty: Vapo-rape_

Hours later, Jake and Tina found themselves outside Blaine's former apartment building. The BBC interview had thrown all original plans out the window but the efforts to play nice with Kurt weren't in vain. He had called Tina begging for any information she could give him. She reminded him she had a job but would try to be over before the interview. She also volunteered to bring Jake since he was in daily contact with Kitty.

While Tina made sure she sounded as if she was doing Kurt a favor, all arrangements for this scenario were already in place. When Kitty's first article came out, Tina's new boss made the comment her daughter had a huge crush on Sam. So, that afternoon when Sam called the girl to arrange a future meet & greet, Tina found herself with a paid day-off to take care of a few things for Sam… _wink, wink_.

It was easier for Jake since he didn't have any Friday classes but that wouldn't have mattered. Tina was on a mission and he was just along for the ride. When did this become his life?

Oh yeah, when he started dating Kitty. "Tina, are you ready?"

"I've been ready for…"

"1598 days. I know. I know."

Tina glared at him in a way he hadn't even seen on Kitty or Santana. "It was bad enough Kurt said I vapo- _raped_ Blaine but then he told _everyone_ I vapo- _raped_ Blaine. It was 2 years before someone would leave the room if Blaine and I would be alone! Six years I have played nice but today I get my revenge! Let's go!"

As the two of them stepped into the elevator, the BBC reporter arrived at Kensington Palace. He had no idea why he was chosen to conduct this interview. Yes, he knew William, Harry and Kate but he's a sports reporter, a junior one at that. Why the hell was he interviewing the _Disney Princes_? Several of the senior staff wondered as well. None of them were happy and made sure he was aware.

He expected the producer to meet him at the door, hopefully with answers, but that wasn't the case. "What are you doing here? Aren't you getting married tomorrow?"

Harry chuckled at his friend's confusion. While Sean was one of the people with permission to address him informally, he could tell the man was reigning in his language. William had gone so far as to tell the producer to have a 5 second delay and a _*bleep*_ button ready. Sean was going to be shocked, and a little pissed, when he found out his best friend was the mysterious Mr. WSC. "There's nothing left to do but show-up and this is keeping my mind occupied so the nerves won't set in. Also, one of the blokes you're interviewing is staying with me tonight."

"Not Will?"

"Three kids, one under a month old? Despite the nanny, it's still bad form. Follow me, you want to meet Blaine before you go on."

"Not Mr. WSC?"

"What fun would that be?"

Prep work kept Sean from meeting Blaine until 5 minutes before air. Seeing the man in person gave him the feeling he knew him from somewhere. Immediately after shaking hands, they were escorted to where the interview was to be held. While being miked, Blaine could see the wheels spinning in the other man's head. "Is there something you want to ask before we start?"

"No, it's…no, it's nothing. Ready?"

The first segment was uneventful. Blaine told the story of how he met Meghan and some of Cooper's more embarrassing moments. There were so many to choose from. Next, they talked about Blaine's love of performing and what led him to Fiyero and the West End (leaving off the part where he thought it best to have an ocean between him and Kurt). On a television off to the side, Blaine could see the pictures Santana had given the producers flash across the screen.

When one of him as a Warbler came on, Sean's eyes went comically wide. "Stop the montage" he told the technician. "I know that uniform."

"Took you long enough."

 _*bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep!*_

Once the producer sent the interview to commercial his assistant handed him a phone. Sebastian was on screen for less than a minute but every form of social media had blown up. Most were comments on how much he looked like an actual Disney Prince but a few people had recognized him and his name was out there.

In a room a few doors down, a different form of social media was being monitored.

"Stop hogging the screen, Trouty!" Santana demanded as she made room for both her and Adam in front of the computer. Instead of recording Kurt's reaction, Jake was livestreaming it on the Seblaine Facebook page.

 _Artie: Sebastian Smythe? How didn't I see that one coming?  
Trent: So, you guys are ok with Seblaine?  
Unique: I am but I still want to hear their story  
Quinn: Me too  
Sam: It's a good one.  
Kitty: And keep an eye on Tina :)  
_

* * *

Notes:

The story of the Queen and the horse is true. The liaison job is a figment of my imagination. I wanted a way for Sebastian to wear a uniform to the wedding. While Harry, William and other members of the military primarily wore blue uniforms, the guys on the horses wore red so I thought it would help Sebastian standout.


	6. BBC Official

**Summary:** Blaine and Sebastian tell the world their story and the world likes what it hears

 **Notes: Since this is the final chapter (I swear), I felt it necessary to give one last reminder that I know very little (but more than when I started) about the Royal family and probably got everything about them wrong.**

*I realized (at 2 AM) that I left off half the ending. I did waiting until a reasonable hour to fix it

* * *

"I'd like to apologize to the viewers for my outburst. You see, the infamous Mr. WSC is none other than my best friend, Sebastian Smythe and I had absolutely no clue it was him."

The camera switched to Sebastian, who was now sitting next to Blaine. "None?"

"Did I have a feeling I knew Blaine from somewhere? Yes. Did I ever consider he was _Mr._ _Sex-on-a stick_? No." When Blaine's face went bright red, Sean pointed at him and literally squealed "And there's the _Bashful Schoolboy_!"

Blaine crossed his arms and (playfully) pouted "I thought only Cooper could embarrass me like this."

"Speaking of embarrassing…Blaine, I was told the producers asked your friend Santana if there were any photographs from when you and Sebastian first met."

"Oh, god."

"Evidently she had none but did have video."

"Oh, god."

(Santana) _They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me  
_  
The evil voice in Blaine's head began plotting his revenge knowing what came next.

(Blaine) _Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends_

What neither he or Sebastian was prepared for was a cut-away to the audience. For a brief moment Sebastian appeared, proudly cheering Blaine on. Where the hell Santana find this?

The video ended and it was clear Sean was doing his best to be professional and not laugh. "Was Santana the girl you were um…rapping with?"

"Yes, she's actually one of my best friends, or at least was."

"Well, if this next video is anything like yours, she can be my BFF forever."

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now  
Now I take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can_

This time the cut-away caught Blaine cheering just as proudly for Sebastian as Sebastian had for him. Seeing Kurt standing next to Blaine was unpleasant but probably for the best. In spite of all the embarrassment, the interview had almost been fun. That was going to change.

Sean ended the video and sent them to commercial so Sebastian waved the producer over to quickly hammer out a plan for the next segment. Blaine got up to stretch only to find Adam waving a tablet at him. The screen was pulled up to Jake's livestream. Kurt was frozen, staring at the television with Rachel beside him. Tina off to the side talking to Rachel's husband, Jesse. Blaine knew Tina had not liked (ok…hated) Kurt for a long time but had held back her opinions for him. She deserved this.

When they came back from commercial there was an obvious change to the tone of the interview. "Well, now that we've answered the question of how the two of you originally met, I have a few questions for Seb. What I do not understand is how you are related to the Middletons. I've been with you dozens of times around them, along with members of the Royal family. Prince George and Princess Charlotte do refer to you as Uncle Sebby but I never thought much of it since children often give friends of their parents a title of Uncle or Aunt."

Sebastian explained his mother was Carole Middleton's cousin and that they were extremely close growing up. Blaine reached across and held his hand as he talked about her death and how he was given no choice but to move to the US with his father, who promptly sent him to boarding school.

"I began to act out. I made fake IDs and went to bars, smoked pot…was promiscuous, though not as much as I led people to believe. Then I met Blaine. He had a boyfriend and I didn't care."

"To be fair, he didn't like Sebastian either." Blaine wasn't taking a jab at Kurt but wanted to make sure no one saw him as a victim.

"That's true. Anyway, I continued to pursue Blaine but in doing so I found out what a great person he was, not just as you put it _Mr._ _Sex-on-a-stick_. We had actually become friends…then I screwed everything up."

"How?"

"I threw a drink at Blaine's boyfriend laced with rock salt. I wanted to ruin the outfit he was wearing but Blaine jumped in front of him and the drink hit him in the eye. He was almost blinded and required surgery."

The two of them had talked for hours about what Sebastian would and would not say. They decided to focus solely on the Slushie since it was about the two of them. In all of their discussions Sebastian had never said anything about…"How ironic was it that the moment Blaine fell to the ground screaming in pain was the moment I realized I was in love with him?"

"Wait…what?" Blaine pulled away but turned to face him. "What do you mean you were in love with me?"

"Killer, I wasn't in love with you…I am in love with you. I have been for 6 years."

When Blaine leaped across the couch and kissed him, Sean sent the interview to commercial…and the BBC website crashed with complaints he did.

However, there was another site where there were no complaints whatsoever.

 _ **Facebook: Seblaine**_

 _Artie: I can't believe Sebastian admitted that on tv  
Nick: Which one, the Slushie or that he's in love with Blaine  
Jeff: Because talking about the Slushie was the right thing to do  
Thad: We all know Blaine's asshole ex would have ratted Seb out  
Artie: Yo, I was talking about the being in love  
Artie: The Disney Prince Gifs are already insane  
Unique: You should check out the fan fiction  
Sugar: Is there a problem with the sound or is Kurt's screech so high-pitched humans can't hear it?  
Marley: You guys don't like Kurt very much, do you?  
Trent: BIGGEST UNDERSTATEMENT EVER_

"Welcome back, and my apologizes to those who were unhappy with the end of our last segment. I would have Blaine and Sebastian reenact the kiss but unfortunately we don't have much time and Sebastian still hasn't explained his relationship to the Middletons."

"Why I never said anything goes back to that time. After everything played out, I promised Blaine I would change. I thought the best way to do this was to get a fresh start which meant to get as far away as possible. So, I enrolled and was accepted at the St. Andrews."

"Where Duchess Kate and Prince William went to school?"

"Yes. I contacted Aunt Carole, I mean my mom's cousin, just to let her know I was in Scotland. When she said she was sending someone to make sure I had everything in order, I had no idea she meant Katie. I never expected the two of us would become close or that I would with Pip and James as well. I never expected to become the tortured little brother to Katie's husband and brother-in-law. I never expected to have two, now three, children in my life who I absolutely adore. And I especially never expected to run a charity that does such amazing work around the world. I didn't want my past to haunt the life I had built so I kept everything locked away."

"Locked away?"

"He was hiding from me."

Sebastian's head turned so quickly he would have been amazed if he didn't have whiplash. "Blaine…"

"We can move on if…"

"No" Blaine seemed determined so Sean gave him a nod as a sign to continue. "Sebastian believed I had married my ex and it's no secret he was, and still is, obsessed with the Middleton sisters. Despite his hatred of Sebastian, he would not have been above using our past connection to meet them. He tried with Meghan all the time." Sebastian subtly (at least he hoped it was) squeezed Blaine's hand. He was becoming riled up and was close to saying things he would later regret.

"Sebastian, when did you find out Blaine wasn't married?"

"When he told Charlie…Charlotte he wasn't so she would stop crying."

"The Prince Eric story is true?"

The memory of that moment caused them both to laugh, breaking the tension which had settled in the room. "Yes, it's true" said Blaine. "And she gave us a cute story to tell about how we came together."

"We're together?"

Sean was going to say something but remembered the last time he interfered he pissed off the audience.

"What do you mean _We're_ _together_?"

"We've been reminding everyone how we only reconnected 3 days ago so I thought…"

"Oh, my god. Sebastian Smythe, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but unexpectedly pulled back. "Oh, I have Facebook now. Don't we have to do something to let everyone know and make it official?"

Sean laughed and pointed at the camera "I think we've got that covered."

The end of the interview was the signal for the others to begin _Operation Shut Kurt Up_ (Sam readily admitted it wasn't his best work). Blaine and Sebastian had wanted to play a part but everyone agreed it was for the best they didn't. Besides, if everything worked as planned, it would all be over by the time they could make it to the room.

In New York, Jake felt the vibration of his phone going off. He was glad he remembered to set it because he never would have heard Kitty's ringtone over the yelling. "Hey, babe. You guys ready?"

"Yes, everything's a go. How are you still livestreaming?"

"Jesse's got my tablet."

"Jesse, as in Rachel's husband?"

"Oh, yeah. He's totally a member of Team Blaine. Ok, give me a minute." Jake put the phone on silent and took a deep breath before entering the war zone.

"I can't believe you tricked me like this!" Kurt screamed at Tina. "You said how cruel it was for Blaine to go to the wedding without me!"

"I lied! Blaine was right to not take you and not just because he was able to reconnect with the true love of his life! His real soul mate!"

"Smythe?! You cannot be serious?! No one's going to believe that watered down version of what happened. When Kate hears about the real Sebastian Smythe she will cut him out of her life for good!"

"And who will it be that informs me of the real Sebastian Smythe? You?" In his hysterics, Kurt hadn't noticed Jake was now standing next to Tina, holding a tablet…with Kate Skyped in from London. "I'm waiting, Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt, say something" Rachel hissed at him. "It's Princess Kate!"

"I know that!"

Tina stepped around to face the screen. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. Kurt seems to have forgotten his manners. I'm…"

"I know who you are Tina, and you also Jake. It's a shame you both were unable to come to the wedding. However, I'm sure at some point you will visit Blaine and I look forward to meeting you then. Now, Mr. Hummel, I will give you one more opportunity to tell me what you believe you know about Seb that I do not."

"Your Highness, he…well, he did much more than what he said…"

"Before you say anything else, I am well aware of the events which were not mentioned. As Seb said in the interview, he and I are close. However, our bond does not come near what my husband and brother-in-law share with the man they consider their little brother. Attempt to speak out against either Seb or Blaine publicly and you will regret it. Tina, Jake, it was a pleasure to see you."

The screen went blank and the room went silent. There were so many more things Tina wanted to say to Kurt but they would all pale in comparison to watching him receive a verbal smackdown from Kate Middleton. "You know what, Jake? I feel like ice cream. How about you?"

"Sounds good. You're buying."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian reached the others, Kitty and Sam were Skyping with Tina and Jake who were giving a play by play of Kate's call to Kurt. Santana was updating those on the Seblaine site while Skyping with Brittany who told her what people in Lima were saying about the interview. Amongst the chaos, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian and rested his head on his chest. "It almost doesn't seem fair. I get Sean in my life and you get my crazy crew."

Sebastian kissed the top of his head and pulled his boyfriend closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Killer. Do you want to find Adam and see if all the _Disney Prince_ crap has finally died down?"

"It probably hasn't but once the pomp and circumstance begin tomorrow, we should literally become yesterday's news."

Or not…

 **18 Months Later: BBC Studios**

Sean sat quietly next to his co-anchor, waiting for her to finish reading her story. 18 months ago, he never would have dreamed he would become the #1 newscaster at the network but the _Disney Prince_ interview had changed his life completely…and his wasn't the only one.

"Before we sign-off tonight, I have something to share. As we all know, our favorite _Disney Princes_ are in currently in Africa doing incredible works for Sebastian's charity. Thanks to the record shattering money raised at Blaine's music festival, _Roads of Hope_ has been able to build infrastructure across the continent making it easier to get aid to those who need it. Today, Seb and Blaine sent me a photograph from their latest project site."

"Oh, my god! Is that what I think it is on Blaine's left hand?"

"Why I don't know" Sean told his co-anchor with a mocking innocence. "Maybe this unofficial announcement from Kensington Palace can answer your question."

William, Harry & Cooper  
proudly announce the engagement of

Sebastian Smythe  
and  
Blaine Anderson

We love you Little Brothers

* * *

 _Notes:_

Both video performances are from Episode 3x14 _On My Way_. _Fly (Nikki Minaj)_ : Browne, Hal; Smith, Clifford 2010 / _Glad You Came_ : Drewett, Ed; Hector, Wayne; Mac, Steve 2011

The idea for _Roads of Hope_ was "borrowed" from the television show _The West Wing_


	7. Back to Reality

**Summary:** On their last night in Africa, Blaine and Sebastian get updated on what happened since they announced their engagement. The final piece of news changes everything.

 **Notes: (New fic A Disney Prince Wedding on AO3)** Picks up 3 months after Little Brothers ends. There is no review but there are mentions to help tie in events.

This chapter was written in conjunction with Seblaintine 2019 Bingo. Words/Bingos (yes, more than one) are listed in the end notes.

The plan is to update once a month. It's something new I'm trying for 2019

Minor (but loved) character death

* * *

Three months after their engagement it was time to leave Africa, but first Blaine surprised Sebastian by arranging for them to spend their final days on a photo safari. To top it off they would spend nights under the stars in a luxury tree house. Harry recommended it so he knew privacy wouldn't be a problem.

"Do we really have to leave?" Blaine whined, but who could blame him. He was lying with his head on Sebastian's lap, watching a baby giraffe run after his mother. The soothing touch of Sebastian's fingers entwining with his curls made everything feel intimate despite being in the middle of a million-acre reserve. He could stay like this forever.

"Sorry, Killer, it's not my fault you're so talented you were nominated for 3 Grammys."

"It kind of is your fault since the album raised money for your charity."

"Which is why I will proudly cheer when you and Sam accept your awards."

"Fine" Blaine grumbled while sitting up. "But can I bitch about the 28 hours it's going to take to get to LA?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian was going to ask why Blaine moved when he noticed the car headed toward their tree house. "And so the fun begins."

A manager from the main lodge got out of the car and waved a file in the air. "Mr. Snyder, I have the special delivery you were expecting!" Blaine booked their stay under the alias Matheson Snyder, an anagram of Anderson-Smythe. The staff knew who they were but it was nice they kept up the charade.

Once he was gone, Sebastian stared at the pile of papers Blaine placed on the coffee table in front of them. "Do we really want to know?"

"No" Blaine snickered while he searched for a particular file. "Let's start with Spill the Tea."

"Seriously, Killer? Spill the tea?"

"Spill the Tea as in what Santana calls the summary sheets she puts together."

After the epically tragic break-up of Brittana, Santana moved to London and began working full-time for Adam, who was now Blaine's full-time agent. She was joined in her move by Kitty who had split with Jake. Sebastian's best friend Sean got her a job as an entertainment reporter at the BBC.

This all happened while Blaine and Sebastian were in Africa so they were pretty sure there was a lot they didn't know. Santana never put personal information on the _Spill the Tea_ sheet but Sebastian could tell whatever she put on this one had not made Blaine happy. "What's wrong?"

Blaine held up the sheet and in his best Santana impersonation "Sorry Blainers. The Grammys let it out you'd be there. We don't know who told them you'd perform. Trouty swears he didn't agree but it's all over the web. Adam and I are on it."

"Guess we won't be sneaking into LA as we hoped."

"How bad is it?"

Blaine didn't answer, just handed Sebastian a copy of the post.

 _Grammys: There's a flurry of activity here at the Staple Center. With the Grammy's falling on February 14_ _th_ _this year, our goal is to send a giant Valentine's card full of love to all music fans. Speaking of love, Nominee Blaine Anderson and his fiancée Sebastian Smythe have confirmed they will be in attendance Sunday to cheer on Album of the Year nominated All Roads Lead to Hope. Recorded at last summer's charity concert, Roads has raised over 150 million dollars to date and still climbing._

 _Blaine and fellow Nominee Sam Evans will be performing their smash rendition of For Good from the album. The iconic Broadway song, sung to the melody of Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, was the #1 song of last year. It also earned besties "Blam" their nominations for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group and Best Pop Record as well as sharing the Album nomination with other artists._

When Sebastian was finished, he looked at Blaine who was remarkably calm. "You're ok with this?"

"Am I happy about how this happened? No, but Sam and I singing at the Grammys is pretty freakin' awesome."

"It is. Also, I'm guessing you've realized Sean has probably already found out how this happened."

"Sean may be the number one anchor at the BBC but my money is on Miss Kitty Wilde. She works in entertainment." Blaine smiled as Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, silently challenging him. "Wanna bet?"

"What's the prize?"

"I was thinking breakfast in bed our first morning back." Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip in a pout which Blaine leaned in and kissed. "We'll need stamina to check something off the winner's naughty list."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Sebastian pulled out another sheet, this time it was his favorite. "I found the Seblaine page."

Blaine cuddled in closer. "This is always good for a laugh." The Seblaine page consisted of headlines with no consequences but were hilarious when paired together…at least Santana thought so. "Do you think the ship name has caught on or will it still be Disney Princes?"

"I'm related to the British Royal family and we're getting married. Santana and Adam can try to change our moniker all they want but I think the world is set on a Disney Prince Wedding."

 _Men's Health: The Disney Prince workout. 10 easy exercises for an insatiable sex drive._

 _NYC Eats: In depth interview with the owner of Disney Prince Blaine Anderson's favorite NYC bakery. Read about Blaine's infamous sweet tooth, love of cronuts and battle with the "Freshman 15"._

 _TMZ: Blaine missing after Sebastian says "It's over" just weeks after engagement._

 _In Touch: It's a girl! Palace makes sure there's plenty of pink as Seblaine set to bring a little princess home with them._

"YES!" Blaine cheered, pointing at the _In Touch_ headline. "We got a Seblaine! I should do an interview with them as a thank you."

"Do you mean we or you and Sam for the Grammys?"

Blaine not only sat up, he moved to the opposite end of the couch. "No, I mean me. I'm not just half of the most famous gay couple in the world or the best friend of a super model. Don't forget little brother of Oscar-nominated actor Cooper Anderson. I still don't know how the hell that happened after those god-awful _Free_ _Credit_ commercials."

"Of course, you are."

"Am I? I have to get a job when we get back, Bas. I haven't had a paycheck since I left _Wicked_ and I spent most of my savings on the move to London. Not to mention all the money I lost when I just gave Kurt my half of the apartment and belongings so I didn't have to deal with the fights. I don't regret for a second organizing the concert or coming with you to Africa but…"

"You didn't get paid. B, let me talk to the board and get you some compensation for all you've done and are still doing. I mean, isn't this year's concert twice as big? What about the musical you've been writing while we've been here? It's amazing. It would be a crime if you finished it and eventually have it playing on the West End, or even Broadway. And I know you're adorable OCD is going to meticulously go over every single detail of our wedding. Where are you going to fit in a job?"

Halfway through Sebastian's attempt at being helpful, Blaine had an epiphany. "You thought you were going to go off to work everyday while I stayed home and planned our wedding. Did you think I'd have dinner waiting for you when you came home?"

"No…maybe."

"I'm not going to be your house husband, Sebastian."

Sebastian moved to Blaine's end and was thankful he didn't pull away when he joined their hands. "And I don't want you to be. Killer, you are the hardest working person I know. You planned and then oversaw a concert and album that raised more money for my charity than had been raised…ever. You are the reason all this infrastructure is being built which will get food and medicine to people who desperately need it. You have saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives." Blaine's walls crumbled and he shifted to put his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I just want to pay you back for making all my dreams come true because you are my dream come true. Plus, you kind of have to move in with me because you gave Santana and Kitty your flat."

"I'm looking forward to living with you, just don't expect dinner on the table every night."

"Deal. We can talk about this and read the rest of the Seblaine page on our flight from hell tomorrow but…" Sebastian reached for the one file they hadn't touched. "The note says there's only one article in the _You're Not_ _Going To Be Happy_ file. You want to wait or will it bother you?"

"You know me so well. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking what it says and I want to spend the last of our time here focused on you."

 _Star Magazine: Exclusive! The story of Blaine's epic proposal to ANOTHER MAN while Sebastian watched and sang through his heartbreak_

"Oh my god, Bas. I am so sorry. I can't believe one of our friends would do this. Do you think it was Kurt?"

"No, the last time he spoke out Pip made him cry and I'm sure it wasn't one of our friends. Other show choirs were there and it's not like the proposal wasn't common knowledge. We admitted to it on the BBC interview before Harry and Meghan's wedding."

"You just shouldn't have to be constantly reminded of my colossal mistake."

"Hey, I put Ohio behind me a long time ago. You should do the same."

Blaine put down the paper and presented what Sebastian called his _Sex-on-a-stick_ look. "I'm going to bed. You coming with me?"

Sebastian caught him off guard with a breathtaking kiss before practically purring "Come with you or _cum with you_?"

"So poetic"

"I thought so." Sebastian got up and held out his hand. "I'm yours, my love. Do with me what you will."

They were barely off the couch when their happy bubble was interrupted by a honking horn. The manager from before apologized profusely but said the fax had been marked Extremely Urgent. Blaine assured him he did the right thing but didn't read the paper until the man was gone.

Sebastian knew instantly something was wrong. "What's going on, Killer?"

Blaine handed him the paper then walked off. He obviously needed some alone time.

 _Former US Representative Burt Hummel died yesterday of an apparent heart attack. The owner of Hummel Tires & Lube was a beloved member of the community…_

He skipped the rest of the article and went to Sam's note at the bottom.

 _I talked to Carole. She's doing as well as can be expected but Kurt had a full-blown breakdown. Dude, she said she'd understand if you can't be at the funeral on Wednesday but wanted you to know Burt loved you and was ridiculously proud of everything you accomplished._

 _Maybe we can dedicate our Grammy performance to him? Got to admit "because we knew him, we were changed For Good"._

A chill ran down his spine. Serendipity had brought him and Blaine together. Fairy tale magic seemingly engulfed them in a true life Disney Prince romance. Hell, Disney wanted to base their next animated feature on them. Would that magic go away if faced with the reality of Ohio?

Sebastian walked over and carefully wrapped Blaine in his arms. It was amazing how quiet everything was even with sounds from the animals roaming past their tent. He hated to ruin it but… "We're going to Lima, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're going to Lima."

* * *

Note:

Bingo: Word Play (Anagram)/ Tea/Missing/Drive/Lube

Bingo: Finality (Final)/Stars/Come With Me/Double Entendre/ Breathtaking

Words used to be made into Bingos in next fic:

Intimate/ Forever/Special Delivery/Flurry/Valentine's Card/Melody/Breakfast In Bed/Insatiable/Sweet Tooth/It's Over/Pink/Commercial/Proposal/Heartbreak/Poetic/All Yours/Quiet/ Serendipity/Alone/Breakdown


	8. Ohio, Part 1

**Summary:** Blaine and Sebastian head back to Ohio each knowing they will have to face the ghosts of their past

 **Warning** (Spoilers?): This chapter will partially center around Burt Hummel's death and Finn Hudson's death will be mentioned. The death of an OC character (Sebastian's father) will also be addressed.

* * *

 ** _Facebook: Warbler Alumni Page  
*Grammy Red Carpet Video live stream: Let's take a moment and switch over to arrivals. Fans are going crazy for Nominee Sam Evans, who it was announced today will be taking over the role of Captain America. And yes, that is Sebastian Smythe exiting the limo and offering his arm to fiancée, Nominee Blaine Anderson. Sebastian might be related to the British Royal Family by marriage but he is definitely every bit the proper English gentleman. Who else thinks he looks like a young James Bond?* _**

_Jeff: Is anyone else NOT surprised to see Blaine Warbler on a Grammy red carpet? *82 likes  
Nick: Not me but he and Sebastian look tired *50 likes  
Trent: They were in Africa 2 days ago. It's a 9-hour time difference. I looked it up*92 likes  
Thad: Wonder how big a fit Hummel is going to throw when he and Sam win *45 likes  
Wes: Kurt's father died last week  
Thad: Shit! Well, I feel like an asshole *57 likes  
David: You are an asshole *65 likes  
Thad: Touché  
Wes: I talked to Blaine. He's going to the funeral while Sebastian deals with his father's estate  
Nick: Blaine AND Sebastian? *75 likes  
Jeff: Are going to be in Ohio? *76 likes  
Thad: Is it bad I wish I could be at that funeral?  
Trent: OMG, you really are an asshole! *122 likes_

 **Morning After the Grammys**

Rolling Stone: _Bruno Mars won 6 Grammys but All Roads Lead to Hope and BFFs Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans stole the night_

USA Today: _What's next for Roads of Hope concert organizer and now Grammy winning artist Blaine Anderson, besides a wedding fit for a Disney Prince_

BBC Music Magazine Online: _Officials at Roads of Hope remain silent about a repeat of last summer's Wembley Stadium sold-out concert. Will All Roads Lead to Hope winning the Album of the Year Grammy help with the decision? Hopefully, next week's return of charity head Sebastian Smythe will bring answers._

 _ **TMZ TV**  
Breaking News, we have discovered the reason for Kendall Jenner's reported breakdown. Evidently, newly-minted Captain America Sam Evans called off their rumored engagement when he found out someone in Kendall's camp was behind the leak of the Disney Princes' surprise appearance at yesterday's Grammys. Hold on…we have BBC Entertainment reporter, and Blam insider, Kitty Wilde, on the line. Kitty?_

 _Ok, listen morons…I'm only saying this once. Sam did not break off an engagement with Kendall. THEY WERE NEVER A COUPLE!_

* * *

"I love Kitty so much" Sam sighed as he, Blaine, Santana and surprisingly Cooper watched the show on the plane's television…perk of flying private. "Hopefully this is the end to this bullsh…Holy crap! Can she say that on network television?"

While the others laughed, Blaine looked back at Sebastian. It was pretty obvious he unhappy with whatever Thad was telling him over the phone.

It wasn't until they were on the flight from South Africa to LA that Sebastian told him the news his father died while they were gone. He hadn't said anything because he knew Blaine would insist they fly back for the funeral, and Blaine couldn't deny his assumption.

Sebastian and his father had never had any type of relationship. He didn't meet the man until his mother died when he was 15. Whenever the topic came up Sebastian would say the only thing Xavier Smythe ever did for him (besides provide the sperm) was choose Dalton. Blaine tried to convince him to add _trusting his son as executor of his estate_ to the list. However, the longer the call went on, the less it sounded like something Xavier had done _for_ Sebastian and more like something he had done _to_ Sebastian.

It wasn't like he was an expert on relationships with one's father, Blaine reminded himself. At least he had his big brother to run interference. When Cooper showed up at the airport in LA that morning, saying he was coming to Ohio with them to keep the (air quotes) parental units in check, Blaine literally broke into tears. Thankfully, there was no paparazzi around…perk of flying private.

 _Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. Also, turn off all electronics. We should be landing in Lima in 15 minutes._

Blaine moved to the back to sit next to Sebastian. "How bad?"

"Thad hadn't gotten through everything yet but said I'm not going to like it. I really owe Wes for getting Thad to represent me. I would have guessed he'd go into law but I lucked out he chose estate law."

"I'm glad it's working out. Got to admit, I thought there was a good chance Thad would show up at Burt's funeral. He never liked Kurt and thinks he won't handle my being there. At first, he was being an ass but it turned into genuine concern. Hell, Jeff and Nick even volunteered to fly in."

"I know but I think they're all just jealous of Wes." He took Blaine's hand in his and raised it to his lips to kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I was actually more apprehensive about dealing with my parents than facing Kurt. I'm glad we're only staying with them tonight and Cooper will be there. I can't believe he came back to Ohio with us, especially with the Oscars in less than 2 weeks."

"That's what big brothers are for, or so I've been told. I had messages from both Will and Harry saying they wished they could be here for me."

"Oh god, we could have never flown under the radar with them here. They just need to make sure everyone believes we're attending the event Thursday night so no one is looking for us in Ohio."

"They're all over it. This morning Kensington Palace announced our attendance. On Wednesday, they'll confirm and then Thursday morning release a statement saying something came up. I trust them with this and whatever they concoct to make the tabloids think we were able to sneak back into London. What I don't trust is the surprise Katie said my two tormentors have waiting for me at the Lima Airport."

"Yeah, it's strange since you're only dropping me, Sam and Santana off before flying to Columbus. Oh, was Thad ok with taking Cooper to my house?"

"Actually, Wes is going to do it before driving down to bring you back. It's just a shame he has to spend so much time on the road to get a little bit of alone time with you. I still can't believe you made that drive almost every day for 2 years, Killer."

"Don't remind me."

The plane landed and began to taxi toward a small hangar on the far end of the runway. The Lima Airport was a small, regional airport used primarily for commerce so no one should expect a plane with the Disney Princes, an Oscar Nominee and Captain Frickin' America. Right?

But Blaine had faith in Tina. She volunteered her skills as a high- end event planner to organize various security and airport officials to assure their privacy. She also volunteered to pick them up and arrange a time for him to see Carole without running into Kurt. He didn't know how the last one would work but again, he had faith.

He didn't realize how lost in thought he was until he heard Sebastian say "What's going on, Killer?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am to get to see Tina. I wouldn't change my life for anything but…" He let out a sigh, knowing what he wished couldn't happen.

It didn't matter. Sebastian knew exactly what he meant. "You miss B5. You probably thought now that you're back from Africa the six of you and Jake could get together…oh, I can't believe I'm that stupid. Santana is going to LA in April to help Sam find an assistant and Kitty's going with her to interview the new Avengers. Funny how that's happening at the same time as Britt and Jake will be in London."

"That reminds me. I got a text from Britt asking if we wanted to meet Beyoncé after the concert."

"She didn't."

"She did. I told her yes."

It was another 20 minutes before Blaine disembarked and found himself in the vice-grip of one of his favorite people. Yes, she could be a bit much, and her crush on him had gone past the line of creepy on more than one occasion, but he loved her to death. Speaking of death "Can't…breathe."

"If you couldn't breathe, you couldn't talk" Tina retorted, hugging him tighter. "I missed you, Blainey-days."

"I missed you too Tay-tay. Um, Bas was expecting something. Do you know where it is?"

Blaine was a little frightened when Tina stepped back and let out a piercing wolf-whistle. When Sebastian's best friend Sean walked in, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Even with Thad now on board, he hadn't been happy with Sebastian's insistence at handling his father's estate on his own. It looked as if Sebastian felt the same way.

"You're the surprise Will and Harry sent?" Sebastian asked after the shock wore off.

"They didn't want you doing this alone, Mate. I had some time off coming and…"

"And what?"

"It gave me the opportunity to meet my girlfriend's family."

"You have a girlfriend whose family…No! How does that even work? You're 6 foot 4 and Kitty says she's 5 feet tall but she's lying."

"Seriously, I tell you I am dating one of your fiancée's besties and the question you have is about our sex life? Why am I surprised? A question about my sex life would be the first question you would ask." They broke into a laughter so hard it made the others curious, but not enough to infringe on the moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dude."

"Dude?"

"Sorry, I've spent the last two days with Blam. Wait, if you're here to meet Kitty's family…"

His question was answered when Kitty walked in, leading to another round of hugs. Blaine and the other members of B5 were surprised when she said she wasn't staying for Burt's funeral but going with Sean to help Sebastian with his father's estate. When they thought about it, it made sense. She only met Burt following Finn's death and when he and Carol chaperoned the New Directions at their Los Angeles Nationals.

After the plane with Sebastian, Cooper, Sean and Kitty took off for Columbus, those left found themselves in a bit of an existential no-man's-land. They were successful, confident adults but all could feel the angst of their high-school selves beginning to creep in. For Blaine there was the additional issue of Kurt. "Are you sure it's ok for me to go see Carole, Tay-tay? I can wait with Tana at her parents while you take Sam to the Hummels."

"Kurt's at McKinley with Rachel and Jesse. He asked Mr. Shue and the New Directions to help with the music for the service. But Blaine, I don't think it would be a bad thing if you saw each other."

The four friends piled into Tina's parent's SUV and Blaine thought about what Tina said. Before he could make a decision, they had arrived at the Hummel's. Sam and Santana went to the back of the SUV and rearranged luggage until they found Sam's 2 bags amongst the dozen or so of Santana's (yes, they should have thought of it when they packed the car).

Carole insisted Sam stay with her in his old room and he had been happy to comply. He was also happy to see Puck, Artie, Quinn and Mike (since he and Tina were being civil). He didn't know how he felt about seeing Mercedes but he'd deal with that after he took Blaine to see Carole.

Considering she had a house full of her dead son's friends who were in town for her husband's funeral, Sam thought she looked good. Tired, but good. "Carole?"

"Sam" When he went to the couch and sat next to her, she melted into the hug he offered. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I didn't come alone."

"Hi."

Carole pulled off of Sam's shoulder and could only stare at the man who for so long she thought would be her son-in-law. "Blaine? You came?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. I hope it's ok I'm here."

"Oh, Sweetie, you don't know how ok it is."

Sam excused himself to unpack and Blaine took his place, trying not to be caught-up in the sense of nostalgia washing over him. He had spent a lot of time in this room with this woman and the man who had been more of a father to him than his own. "I've missed you" Blaine admitted, which surprised him. Not that he had missed her but he said it out loud.

Carole kissed his cheek then used her thumb to wipe the lipstick left behind. "You really were a 50's dreamboat back in high school, but now you're such a handsome man. I want to show you something." She went over to a bookcase and came back with a scrap book. "Burt made this."

Shock didn't come close to describing what Blaine felt as he turned the pages. There was a picture of him accepting his Olivier for Fiyero but everything else centered around the concert and the work he did in Africa. He stopped at a picture of Burt in front of a giant chart. It was one of those people used when raising money that looked like a thermometer. "He raised money for Roads of Hope?"

"$43, 827. Burt was so proud of you, Blaine. Putting that concert together and raising all that money. He said you told him once you wanted to make music and help people."

Blaine winced at the memory of the first time he said those words…yeah, not going there. Hold on… "$43,827? How?"

"Oh, he went completely overboard." Carole turned the page. "He convinced businesses in town to do something on the day of your concert to raise money. The Lima Bean sold a special cinnamon and coffee flavored biscotti with all proceeds going to the charity."

"Cinnamon and coffee biscotti? I drank…"

"Coffee with cinnamon sprinkled in and you loved their biscotti. He told them. And, remember how in the summer, the town shows movies in the park? Burt arranged to have your concert streamed onto the big screen. Will and Emma had the kids from McKinley performing during breaks and there was face painting and pony rides for the kids."

Carole got up again and this time brought back a framed photo. It was Burt staring at him and Sam on the giant screen. "How didn't I hear about this? Anything I do or involves me or Sebastian winds up all over the news. Between Santana and Kitty, even Tina, someone would have told me. I would have thanked him."

"I know, Blaine, and so did Burt." She took the frame from him and set it next to the scrap book. "He was so proud of the work you did to raise the money but when you and Sebastian actually went to Africa…" Carole paused when Blaine looked at her the way he did. "Yes, you AND Sebastian. Burt was insanely proud of the both of you. Well, he was impressed with Sebastian and his work. He was insanely proud of you."

Blaine let out a laugh as he wiped his eyes. "That sounds more like it. I still wish I would have known."

"He said when you got back to London, he was going to ask Jesse if he could talk to Tina and get a message to you." The excitement which had been in her voice was gone as the reality this would never happen set in. "Blaine, would you sing something for me at the funeral?"

"Carole, I don't know. Kurt…"

"I will handle Kurt. I remember Sam telling me, back when the gun shots went off at McKinley, the two of you sang _Say_ with the other New Directions. I think Burt would love the message _Say what you need to say_. To tell those you love how much you love them and how proud you are of them while you can."

Blaine had a bad feeling about the request but wasn't going to say No. "I will on 4 conditions."

"That's a lot of conditions, young man. What are they?"

"1…I sing it as a duet with Sam."

"Agreed"

"2…Kurt agrees. I don't want to add to his pain."

"Kurt will agree. Next."

"3…I get a copy of this picture of Burt. I'm pretty sure Sam will want one too."

"Agreed. And 4?"

"You give me your meatloaf recipe."

"Those fancy chefs in London won't make you meatloaf?"

"Sebastian is related to the Royal family, not in it. We don't have fancy chefs. Before Africa, we had meals delivered saying we were busy but truth is neither of us can cook. But I'm going to try to learn. I know you bake a meatloaf and I can bake cookies so…"

Carole's smile returned as she held out her hand "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To teach you how to make meatloaf."

 **9PM Anderson's House**

"Uh…god…so good"

"Bas, be quiet. Cooper will hear you."

"Can't _…*groan*_ …I love you so much."

"Bas…"

"I lied when we were in Africa. I want to come home from work every night and have dinner waiting on the table. Not just dinner, meatloaf."

Despite having a ton of food brought by people offering condolences, Carole showed Blaine how to make meatloaf. However, it was so much more than that. Sam and the others joined them in the kitchen and soon the stories began to flow. At first, they were favorites of Burt but soon Finn was included. The passage of time and the legal ability to drink wine brought out stories Carole was probably never meant to hear, but loved every second of.

When it was time for Blaine to go, Carole packed a huge amount of food to go home with him. To say his mother was a bad cook was being kind.

 _*knock, knock*_ "Are you guys sure you want me to come in?"

Blaine jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Will you be quiet? I don't want Mom and Dad to know."

"What are you…" Cooper froze when he saw the spread laid out across Blaine's desk. "Oh my god, you have real food." He grabbed a plate and started to pile on. "How?"

"Those 2 big boxes I brought back with _Stuff Carole wanted me to have,_ there were a few things of Burt's but also the food and that plug-in cooler. There's soda and milk in there."

"Get a meatloaf sandwich, Coop. B made the meatloaf and the bread is _soooo_ good and _soooo_ squishy. What kind of bread is it again?"

"White bread. You can buy it for a dollar at the grocery store. Bas, you need to slow down. After being in Africa for so long, our digestive systems need time to get use to fats and preservatives again."

"Fine, I'll stop…after a piece of chocolate cake."

"Listen to the two of you. Sounding like an old married couple already." Cooper pulled Blaine's desk chair over to the bed and put his feet up, using his lap as a table. "Speaking of married, are you ready for the grandmothers tomorrow? You know the only thing they're going to talk about is your wedding."

"When I agreed to a family day, I didn't think Mom meant the entire family. What was she thinking?"

"She was thinking of using us to make her sisters jealous, like she's done our whole lives. Maybe we should practice our Duran Duran just in case. Sure you don't want to join us, Seb?"

"I have my own family shit to deal with. Evidently, I have a 10 year-old sister. I'm going to be sick." As Sebastian ran to the bathroom, Blaine held back his desire to say _I told you so_.

"Is he alright?" Cooper asked. "I mean…"

"He's going to be fine. I'm just thankful William and Harry thought to send Sean."

"Hey, it's what big brothers are for, Squirt. Looking after our little brothers."

"And we had almost gone the whole day without you calling me Squirt."

Cooper reached over and messed Blaine's curls. "I was saving them for tomorrow, but couldn't resist. What's with the face?"

Blaine loved the interaction the two of them were having. They had never done anything like this when they were younger. "I love you, Coop."

"I love you, too. Blainey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized something. Because of your meddling, scheming and love of both torturing and embarrassing me, I'm marrying the man I love."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad."

"You, William and Harry had a plan called _Operation Seblaine Gets Royally Fucked._ "

"But we didn't go through with it."

"Because the Queen threatened you."

"You've got me there."

He knew what he was about to do was going to surprise a lot of people but Blaine also knew it was what he wanted "Coop"

"Yes"

"Will you be my best man?"


	9. Ohio, Part 2

**Summary:** Blaine says goodbye to his past as he and Sebastian face their future together.

 **Notes:** The timeline between the chapter and canon is off with the Finn Hudson Auditorium already in existence.

* * *

 _But the thing is, even if I could go back, I wouldn't belong there—Unknown_

 **Morning of Burt Hummel's funeral**

Blaine loved Sebastian more than anything except… "Damn it, Bas. How is your nose always so freakin' cold in the morning?"

"Told you a thousand times, Killer. All the blood rushes to my lower extremities when I have your perfect ass pressed against me." Sebastian nuzzled his nose into the back of Blaine's neck again before saying "It's time to get up."

"Nooooooo, the alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"I wonder if Disney would stop bugging us about basing their next animated movie on the _Disney Princes_ if they knew you were such a grump in the mornings and not full of sunshine with little, blue birds flying around to help you dress. I have snoozed the alarm twice already. Why do you think I resorted to my patented frozen nuzzle? There's coffee on your night table by the way."

"Way to bury the lead" Blaine grumbled as he sat up, removing the lid from the mug (a cup was never enough) and took a deep breath. "Ahhhh." Then after a large drink he turned back to his smirking fiancée. "Thank you. I must have really been out of it to miss the smell of this."

"That's what you get for not falling to sleep until after 2AM." Blaine gave him a puzzled look so he explained "You were restless. It's ok, B. I promise. You only woke me a couple of times plus my internal clock is still totally screwed so I keep waking on and off checking the time. I'll be glad when we're finally back in London next week and can get settled. Now, you want to tell me what you were overthinking about…Burt or Kurt."

"Neither actually. I was replaying the conversation I had with my father yesterday. Leave it to him to say I'm an idiot for not milking this popularity, especially since I'm essentially broke and have no real job prospects going back to London."

"He did not say that. Plus, you have a job…making me meatloaf."

"Not funny and he implied it. Thank god for Cooper. I know he had to leave for LA this morning to get ready for the Oscars but I really wish he could have been here until we leave for home Friday."

"I'm sorry we had to extend."

"No, I understand your Dad's estate was much more complicated than you and Thad expected."

"You mean he was up to his eyeballs in debt and there was no money for his daughter. Of course, he never supported her while he was alive so why should I be surprised."

Blaine had never seen Sebastian as mad as he was when he told him about the mess his father had left behind. Time to change the subject. "What are the two of you doing today?"

"Molly and her mom are meeting me at the stables I use to go to when I was at Dalton."

"I still don't know how you were able to keep your love of horses from the guys."

"They were my escape, B. My safe place where I was the real me, not the image I concocted to keep everyone at arm's length. I could think of my Mom and…"

Blaine set down his coffee and cuddled into Sebastian's side. "Me?"

"More like what I had done to you."

"Bas…"

Sebastian shifted to where he was on his side and they were facing each other. "It's ok, Blaine. Those times got me to think of the person I wanted to be. A person you, and she, would be proud of."

"And I am beyond proud of you. So, is your family. Hell, I told you what Carole said about Burt being impressed with all you accomplished."

"We accomplished" Sebastian corrected before leaning in for a kiss. "As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the day, we really do need to get moving. Are you going to be ok, and by ok you understand I mean seeing Hummel?"

"I am. Even if I wasn't, today is about Burt."

Two hours later Blaine was on the road he had traveled too many times. He insisted on driving himself to Lima, saying he wanted to see if the drive was as boring as he remembered. What he really wanted was alone time to contemplate how his life had changed since his Junior year and transfer to McKinley.

The regret of leaving Dalton would always haunt him but would he change where his life was right now? The only thing he would change was the Disney Prince hoopla but both Adam and Santana had assured him it really had calmed down from the time they left London. Yes, there was an uptick with the Grammys but a lot of that came from Sam's announcement of being named the new Captain America. The press was crazy with speculation on how that could even happen…Alternate timeline? Multiple universe? Alien?

Cooper's Oscar nomination also probably played a part. He reminded himself to call Meghan later and make sure she knew he would be back in time for them to watch the show, as well as Red Carpet. Cooper had insisted. Evidently, he would be escorting his latest girlfriend but Blaine could tell there was something different about this one. The smile that radiated from his big brother whenever this mystery woman was alluded to reminded him of his own every time Sebastian was mentioned…or walked into a room…or…

Who was he kidding? He had been sporting that smile since Charlotte "introduced" him to her Uncle Sebby.

Some things are so ingrained into one's memory, Blaine drove straight to the McKinley parking lot. Having the memorial service at the school seemed odd at first, but with the music and performances Kurt arranged, it made sense. He wondered how Carole felt about it being held in the Finn Hudson Memorial Auditorium although, knowing the woman, she would have said something if it was too much for her.

Santana met him at his car and scurried him back to the choir room where he met up with Sam. They were going to sing immediately following Will Schuester's opening remarks. Everyone agreed people would have enough couth to not make a scene in the middle of a memorial service. Just in case, Santana rejoined the rest of the Old New Directions in reminding those attending to shut off their phones. Again, something that didn't seem unreasonable considering the setting.

And it worked. They were able to get through _Say_ with minimal tears before joining the others. The rest of the service was heartfelt with a pair of especially poignant moments for those who recognized the meanings behind them. First, in a complete surprise to Blaine, Brittany and Tina were joined by Jake in a performance of _Single Ladies_. Brittany and Jake's appearance might have been unexpected for him, but he happened to be holding Santana's hand at the time and since she didn't break it, it was clear she knew it was coming. It couldn't have been easy for her considering how bad the Brittana break-up was.

The other surprise was Kurt ending the service by singing _I Want To Hold Your Hand._ While he hadn't been around for the original, Rachel always said it was her favorite of all of Kurt's performances. Blaine could see why. He could also see the Kurt he had fallen in love with as he sang _Blackbird_. He actually missed that Kurt. The Kurt he became after years of their toxic relationship…not so much. However, he was pretty sure Kurt would say the same about him.

Once the service ended, Blaine wanted to get at least a few moments with Brittany and Jake, knowing they had to get back to Chicago. They had been lucky Beyoncé's tour happened to have a show close enough they were able to come.

Instead, he found himself back in the choir room with the women of B5 since Kitty was there via Tina's FaceTime. This couldn't be good. "What's going on, Ladies?" Brittany came forward and gave him a hug then proceeded to slap him across the arm. "Ouch! What the hell, Britt?"

"Blaine Warbler, how could you hurt Sammy like that?"

"I didn't hurt Sam. I could never hurt Sam."

Kitty scoffed in her tone that always scared Blaine a little. "Then how come Sean told me Seb is having 2 best men and you're only having one…Cooper?"

"Because we're having our brothers stand with us…Cooper, William and Harry."

"Sam is your brother too, Blainey-days."

"Tina…"

"Ok, listen to me Anderson." Santana left the girls to stand directly in front of Blaine. "We know you're going to say something about B5 and how you love us all, but Tina's right. Sam is your brother. He should stand with you."

Blaine looked around to see the rest of the girls smiling and nodding. "I love all of you."

"We know" Kitty answered for the others. "FYI, since Sean is going to plan Seb's Bachelor Party for Will and Harry, I called Cooper and he agreed Santana and I could plan yours."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

It was Santana's turn to lean in and give him a hug. "It's a bad thing, Blainers" she whispered into his ear. "Very, very bad."

Santana and Tina went to find Sam so Blaine could get his alone time with Brittany. They had almost three whole minutes before she got a call from the tour manager and left for some privacy. Blaine actually appreciated a moment to breathe but it didn't last long. "Hello, Kurt."

"Blaine"

Kurt looked genuinely surprised to see him. He had most likely assumed the choir room would be empty. "I can go."

"No…don't. Please." Against his better judgement, Blaine nodded, went to sit at the piano and began to play. "What are you playing?" Kurt asked.

"A piece I was writing while in Africa. There's something not quite right about it."

"I think it sounds beautiful." Kurt walked over and stood at the opposite end of the piano. "My dad loved you, even after we weren't together anymore. I hope you know that. He would have been blown away you came straight from the Grammys."

"Carole told me about what he did for Roads of Hope. I wish I would have known earlier."

"You didn't know?"

"No"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Blaine stopped playing. Kurt had just verified something he had always suspected. He tried to hold back. Today is about Burt, he reminded himself over and over. It didn't work. "So, when you thought I just brushed aside what he had done, you went to the tabloids and told them I was a lying, cheating whore. At least you left your feelings for Bas out of it."

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It was just everyone was going on and on about how perfect you were and you know me, I got jealous…why are you laughing?"

"The fact you told the world I cheated on you and Adam was the one who cleaned up the mess."

"Adam? Adam who?"

"Adam Crawford. You know, the guy in New York you were _kind of seeing_ when we hooked-up at Mr. Schue's wedding. The guy you were still dating when you came back to Lima for your dad's appointment and agreed to be my boyfriend again and then to marry me. Oh, yes, I know all the stories. I guess you hadn't heard Adam is an entertainment manager in London and handles all the Disney Prince crap for me and Bas." Blaine stopped himself from going further. "I'm going to go see what's keeping Sam and the girls. Goodbye, Kurt. I am truly sorry about Burt. He was an amazing man."

He had almost made it out the door when he heard "Why him? Why Smythe?"

Blaine took a deep breath and turned back "Be…"

"Because he loves me." Their focus moved to the doorway to see not only Sebastian but Sam, Rachel and Jesse. "Is everything ok, Killer?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

"Yes, I'm good." Blaine turned back to his ex. "Again, I'm sorry about Burt."

Rachel and Jesse walked over and told Kurt people were looking for him. As Rachel lead him away, Blaine stopped Jesse. Rachel's husband had become a good friend of Tina's (so weird) since the Seblaine BBC interview, so he knew he could trust him. "Today's not the day but if he talks out about me or Bas…"

"We've got it Blaine" Jesse assured him. "If not, I'll give Tina a pair of scissors and 20 minutes uninterrupted time in Kurt's closet." He winked as he left, but Blaine was sure he meant what he said. It felt good to have another ally on the inside.

"Blaine" Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts "I'm going to go. I got a call from the studio and they want me to make appearances at the Oscar parties so I'm headed back to LA."

"Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I know and my answer is of course, Dude, as long as it was your decision and the girls didn't bully you into it." When Blaine's face scrunched Sam couldn't help but laugh. "They didn't say anything directly to me but you of all people know how they get when they're on one of their missions."

The two of them shared one of their bro-hugs, then promised to discuss the details soon. After he left, Blaine melted into his fiancée's arms. "I thought we agreed it was not a good idea for you to be here."

"I thought we agreed we would never lie to each other."

Sebastian's words startled him to the point where he pulled away. "I've never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me how bad things really got with your dad and his family yesterday."

The entire day had been a blur. One minute his aunts and cousins were fangirling, trying to finagle wedding invitations and the next he caught his dad, his brothers and father in the middle of a homophobic rant. Cooper only heard the last part but Blaine had shared with one other person "Wes."

"Why didn't you tell me, B? I would have never asked you to stay in that house for another minute if I had."

"You were so upset about your own father and your little sister. You had to finish taking care of…"

"Done."

"Done? What do you mean done?"

Sebastian's face lit up with the smile he always used when he was particularly happy with himself. "Molly, her mother, Kitty and Sean are on a jet at the Lima Airport waiting to take us back to London. Santana's flying back tomorrow. She's going to go catch a certain concert in Chicago tonight."

As happy as that information made him, Blaine was still confused. "Bas, the girls moved all my stuff into your flat while we were gone. Do we have room?"

"Molly and Janet are going to live with Pip and her family until we can get them settled. I might have called Katie and asked for help. It wasn't just living arrangements. Neither of them has a passport."

"But our bags are still at…"

"On the jet. Oh, I might have told your father what I thought of him as I left. Don't think he'll be coming to the wedding."

Blaine didn't know if he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment. "I'll contact Adam as soon as we're in the air. It probably won't matter since William and Harry have been good about releasing information so the press thinks we're already back in London." He went up on his toes to steal a kiss before saying the words he had wanted to say for so long. "Let's go home."

 ** _Breaking News_** _: Disney Princes, Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson attempted to sneak back into country in the wee hours of the morning only to be met with the full force of British Tabloid media. Since Kensington Palace had previously announced Britain's favorite fiancées were already back and were firmly ensconced in their flat…someone has some explaining to do. (The Mirror)_


	10. A Family Divided Blaine

**Summary:** As they watch Cooper's big night together, Meghan learns Blaine has little idea what went on while he and Sebastian were in Africa.

 **Note: The Royals are back so this is my obligatory warning, especially since a lot has changed for them since Meghan and Harry's wedding.** _I am an American attempting to incorporate the British Royal family into this story. While I'm sure some would do an admirable job, I promise I have gotten almost everything completely wrong (and I'm ok with it). I would like to thank those who tried to help and answered specific questions I posted to Tumblr._

Reminder: Set in a world where "Cooper Anderson" played Mike Ross on _Suits_ and not Neal Caffrey on _White_ _Collar_.

While this chapter is a continuation of the story, it is also my contribution for Seblaine Week 2019 Day 2: Royal Wedding

* * *

 _ **When we return, the expected arrivals of Meryl Streep, Brad Pitt as well as Best Actor and Actress nominees, Cooper Anderson and Anna Kendrick. This is Ryan Secrest live from the Red Carpet of the 92**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Annual Academy Awards.**_

"Thank you for this" Blaine smiled as Meghan handed him a coffee. Since he was back in London, the two of them promised Cooper they would watch the Oscars together. And despite his internal clock still being out of whack (and a wonderful nap in his own bed), Blaine knew he wouldn't make it through the telecast without a steady infusion of caffeine. It was currently 12:30 AM and the Best Actor award was usually one of the last given. Plus, _Emerald Eyes_ was up for 8 other awards including Anna's and Best Picture. "Oh god, I'm so nervous, Megs."

"For Coop winning the Oscar or him letting it slip he and Sam will be your best men?"

"You're one to talk. 50 bucks…pounds he accidently tells the world he's one on Jughead's godfathers."

"Oh god, not you too! You're the sane brother."

"Hey, you named the kid Archie knowing the color of your hubby's hair. And I told Adam to be prepared for Coop letting the best man news slip, as you so eloquently put it. It's probably for the best anyway. The announcement would tie in with all the crap in the press about mine and Bas' return to London. If it's all out at once then it can all go away at once and life can get back to normal. Oh, ok…Ryan's back."

Meghan took a sip of her own coffee to hide her expression. Blaine was obviously still living in peaceful oblivion on the status of the Disney Princes. Santana was supposed to catch him and Sebastian up on the craziness. The _Spill the Tea_ reports she sent them probably contained a quarter of the information they could have.

The plan was to tell them after Burt Hummel's funeral. However, when Cooper's new assistant broke her ankle, Santana agreed to go to LA with him. Kitty volunteered to tell them on the flight back to London, but when the BBC realized she and Sean had taken their vacation in the states, the two were sent to cover the Oscars plus pre and post events. This all happened minutes before the plane took off from Lima so the talk fell through the cracks. Meghan made a mental note to call Adam in the morning…well, later that day.

Speaking of Kitty

 _ **And we're back with BBC entertainment reporter Kitty Wilde. Welcome to our side of the pond.**_

 _ **I'm from Ohio, Ryan. However, if you're talking about the red carpet, it's definitely a different world.**_

 _ **Now, I'm pretty sure the world knows the answer to this question considering you are part of Blaine Anderson's infamous B5 but are you cheering for anyone in particular tonight?**_

 _ **You did not just ask me that question.**_

"Damn, I love that girl."

"You're lucky to have her."

There was something about Meghan's tone which didn't sit right with Blaine but it would have to wait. He and Sebastian had a bet.

 _Sorry, Kitty. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side._

 _I don't have a bad side. I'm just protective of the people I love. For instance_ (Kitty turned from Ryan and looked directly into the camera), _whoever leaked the information about Blaine and Sebastian's flight…you can run, you can hide but I will find you. Be afraid. And Ryan, to answer you're less than subtle question, I am definitely cheering for Cooper and the whole Emerald Eyes family._

"Woo Hoo! I win again! Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry, Archie sleeps like a log and if he wakes up for some reason, Harry's got him. He insisted you and I have this time together. I missed you, Squirt."

Again, Meghan's tone was noticeable. "Ok, I'll give you Squirt since I called Archie Jughead but Megs, what's going on?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Tell me what you won."

Blaine decided to let it go until after Cooper's arrival. There would be a lot of down time throughout the telecast. "When we found out about the Grammy leak, Bas and I bet on whether Sean or Kitty would be the first to find out who did it. Of course, it was Kitty. Then after what happened when we got back to London, we went double or nothing on whether or not Kitty would bring it up on air."

"She still blames herself for the Disney Prince stuff, doesn't she?" Blaine nodded was a rhetorical question. Meghan actually talked with Kitty about it while Blaine and Sebastian were in Africa. Like Blaine, they had hoped the fascination with the boys would lessen but there was no end in sight. "Blaine, how bad was the other night? I don't think I'd ever seen Harry as mad as he was when he found out."

 ***Flashback: Return from Lima**

 _Sebastian! Blaine! Why all the secrecy?!_

 _Why make us believe you were already back in London?!_

 _Who's the woman and little girl?!_

Sebastian picked up his sister, Molly, holding her close and shielding her face from the cameras while Blaine grabbed her mother's hand. Thankfully, Adam came running out from the crowd of press with several very large men accompanying him. "What the fu…hell, Adam."

"Sorry guys. I don't know how they found out. Let's get you out of here."

 ***End Flashback**

"Look! There's Coop! What the hell? He said he's bringing his new girlfriend not his co-star." Meghan let Blaine ramble until he figured it out. "Holy Shit!"

"Cooper and Anna Kendrick? Not the weirdest Hollywood couple." Cooper was happy which made Meghan happy. He also looked rather dashing in his immaculately tailored tux. When he raised his arm to wave at the crowd, she noticed something. "Blaine did you see…" She didn't need to continue as Blaine's expression answered her would be question. When the sunlight hit Cooper's tux the lapels changed from black to rainbow.

One of Cooper Anderson's best/worst traits was he was never subtle. This was him sending a message to the world, but especially his father and his father's family. "He was so mad when Sam told him all of what my dad said to me" Blaine explained as he wiped away tears. "It wasn't like I was…I was going…I didn't want Cooper to be put in the middle."

"Blaine, there is no middle with Coop. He's always going to choose you." Blaine nodded, knowing she was right. "There they are. Let's see if Anna can keep her promise to reign him in."

"You knew?!"

 _Kitty-Kat!_ (Cooper lifts Kitty and gives her a big, wet kiss on the cheek)

 _Put me down, Dumb Ass!_

 _Speaking of Dumb Ass, hey Megs! Hey, Squirt! You better be watching this live!_

"Oh my god, he called me Squirt in front of a billion people! That's worse than Disney Prince!

"Shhh! You can bitch when the interview is over."

 _Are you saying your best friend, the Duchess of Sussex, and your brother Blaine are watching together?_

 _That's exactly what I'm saying, Ryan. They're having one of their epic sleep-overs like they use to have when Blaine visited us on the set of Suits_

 _You look amazing, Anna_ (Kitty expertly changed the subject. She and Santana had devised the plan for her to crash Cooper's interview to make sure it stayed focused where it should and not Blaine or even Meghan) _Who are you wearing?_

 _Vintage Dior and Coop is wearing Tom Ford_

 _I love it. I'm thinking Sammy boy and I can wear this… (Anna smacked him across the arm) And don't I have the most beautiful date here?_

 _Are you saying Anna is your date? And not as your co-star?_

"I love Anna already" Blaine sighed as Ryan began quizzing who he immediately anointed Hollywood's new _It couple._

"She's good for him. He was going to introduce the two of you at the Grammys but with all the shit around the leak you and Sam would be there and Burt Hummel's death, he thought the time wasn't right. He told me to tell you they're going to come visit as soon as possible."

"Duchess Meghan, you said shit…such language."

"Shut up, Dumb Ass Junior."

"You know, I actually like that better than Squirt."

They settled in, knowing it would be close to 3 hours before the awards they cared about were announced. So, first things first in any sleep-over, mani/pedis and talking about boys. And when they said boys, they meant wedding plans.

"What decisions have you and Seb made?"

"We've chosen a date. We also have a place in mind, we just have to see if it's available."

"Since you're a mushy romantic, I'm guessing the room at Buckingham Palace where everyone gathered before my _Meet the Family_ dinner. Where you and Seb saw each other again."

"I'm not a mush…ok, I'm totally a mushy romantic. My original idea was to get married at Dalton where we first saw each other, but that's impossible for you, Harry, William and the Middletons. Instead, we want to get married on date we first saw each other, November 8th, in the place we reconnected, the room at Buckingham Palace. Bas is having lunch there tomorrow and is going to ask then."

Meghan put the lid back on her nail polish and began fanning her hands. "His lunch with the Queen is tomorrow? That was faster than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing"

"No, it's not. You've been dancing around something…" Meghan got a temporary reprieve when Blaine got a text. "They're at commercial. Maybe it's Coop. No, it's Adam."

"Adam? Why is he texting you this late? Did he find out how the press knew about your return?"

"No, he's at an Oscar viewing party for British agents of nominees. Although he's not Coop's primary agent, he did handle things for him when _Emerald Eyes_ was filming in Ireland."

"I know but why is he texting?"

"He wants to meet tomorrow. Several people have talked to him about jobs for me but he thinks he's got a lead on one that wants me as an actor and not a Disney Prince."

"Blaine…"

Her exasperated tone had him flop onto the couch in frustration. "Not you too, Megs. I need a job. Bas and I might be connected to the Royals but we're not members of the Firm. Hell, Bas even resigned from his _Serves at the_ _pleasure of the Queen_ job before we left for Africa."

"When Seb used to have lunch with the Queen, what did they talk about?"

"Horses, Polo…Polo horses. Why?"

"Don't you think it's a little unusual Seb has been asked to lunch with the Queen less than a week after he's back? It usually takes weeks for anyone to see her."

Blaine didn't like where this was going. "Just spill it."

"She dismissed Seb's replacement as her liaison to the Royal Stables. And his replacement. And his replacement. And…"

"We were only gone 7 months. How many did she dismiss?"

"5" Meghan carefully put her hand on his in case her nails were still wet. "They weren't on a whim, Blaine. 3 horses got very sick and one of them died. She threatened to send the RAF to bring Seb back."

"She's going to ask him to come back. Isn't she?"

"Oh, she's not going to _ask_. It is _Serves at the pleasure of the Queen_."

Blaine slumped and leaned until his head was on her shoulder. "The press is never going to let go of the Disney Princes when they see him in his uniform." He felt tears welling up, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for news he didn't want to hear but had to know. "What have you been trying not to tell me?"

"Santana was going to tell you, honest…maybe you should wait for her. Or when you see Adam tomorrow."

"Megs…"

"Ok" Damn, she didn't want to be the person to do this. Then again, she was probably the perfect person to do this. "The Disney Prince stuff never went away. Santana's updates didn't come close to what was out there. Your engagement announcement out-trended mine."

"But Tana sent us Seblaine articles."

"One Seblaine article. It was the only one she and Adam could find despite all the effort they put into changing your ship name. I'm really sorry but that's not all."

"There's more? Of course, there is."

"Blaine, this is serious." He sat up to look at her because frankly, her tone scared him. "Kitty might blame herself for coming up with the term Disney Princes but it's my fault the two of you became known world-wide. Yes, you wanted to get Seb's story out there before your ex could, but you did the BBC interview as a favor when my father…"

"Hey, don't go there. The BBC just wanted a member of your family and I'm your family. No matter what happens with Coop and Anna, you will always be my favorite fake sister-in-law."

She reached over and pulled him into a hug. "You are my family. Seb's the one with ties to the Royals. Never forget it."

 _ **And the Academy Award goes to…Cooper Anderson for Emerald Eyes!**_

* * *

Notes:

One of the first Seblaine fics I read (after I was deprogrammed from canon brainwashing) was _Beyond Green_ _Eyes._ There was a fan made trailer for it and Anna Kendrick was Cooper's wife. So, _Emerald Eyes_ and Cooper's new girlfriend are an homage to that story.

Dumb Ass is Meghan's nickname for Cooper

The Firm is how the Royals refer to themselves, especially when it comes to their "jobs".


	11. A Family Divided Sebastian

**Summary:** Sebastian is made an offer which could shatter Blaine's desire to get back to a normal life.

 **Reminder:** Molly is Sebastian's half-sister and Janet is her mother.

 **Note:** The Royals have made writing this very tricky ;)

* * *

Sebastian sunk into the back of the car and immediately loosened his tie. Returning to what Blaine referred to as normal life had been far more challenging than he ever imagined. Being in Africa changed him. Don't get him wrong, he would do anything for Roads of Hope. He just didn't know if that could be in the office any longer.

At the time, he thought a car being sent to bring him to lunch with the Queen at Buckingham Palace was a bit much, but now he was thankful. He needed time to rid himself of the foul mood he had from being stuck behind a desk all morning. Who was he kidding? He'd been in a foul mood since he and Blaine arrived back in London.

And the text he got earlier from Blaine wasn't helping.

 _From Blaine: Met with Adam. The part wasn't going to work so I said no. On my way to Pippa's to check on Molly and Janet. Love you._

What did he mean _wasn't going to work_? Adam swore these producers wanted the Olivier Winner not the Disney Prince. And Blaine, he was so hell bent on finding a _paying_ job he would have made it work.

Even if what happened had been blown out of proportion (or under played as Sebastian believed), Blaine took the horrible words his father said to heart. Technically, most were true. He was jobless, almost penniless and (grudgingly) letting his fiancée support him. However, the only reason those were true was because he left _Wicked_ to organize the concert/album for Road of Hope and then go to Africa.

Blaine had given up everything for him and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Sebastian opened his phone to see if the latest social media shit storm had calmed down. Of course, it had only gotten worse.

People _: Cooper Anderson lets slip he's one of Blaine's best men and Archie's godfathers in endearing Oscar acceptance speech_

Star Magazine _: Meghan throws fit "That should be me!" as BFF Cooper and new love, Anna Kendrick, both accept Oscars. Question is, what does she want? The Oscar…or Cooper?_

In Touch Weekly _: Meghan's sister says the Duchess not above using Disney Prince Blaine to repair her crumbling reputation_

Those were bad enough but nothing compared to the one from earlier that morning.

 **sussexroyal:** _ **And the Academy Award goes to…Cooper Anderson for Emerald Eyes!**_

 _*video of Blaine and Meghan cheering while jumping around and hugging*_

 _*baby crying*_

 _Harry (turning the phone to show his face): That is my cue. On daddy duty after all. Congratulations, Coop! Well deserved!_

Yes, Blaine said he was fine with it but how could Harry post something so personal on his official Instagram? It was more like something Meghan would do. Was she really going to try to use Blaine to repair her reputation?

He closed the screen, shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work when moments later he received a text from Sean with a video attachment.

 _From Sean: Sorry, Mate. Thought you'd want to know ASAP. My girl and her feisty friend are on it. We'll be home tomorrow. Meet for a pint or 5 on Friday?_

 _ **TMZ TV LIVE**_

 **(announcer)** _ ***video from London arrival* The Disney Princes arrived back in London under the cover of darkness with a mystery woman and Sebastian carrying a little girl who could only be described as his "mini-me". Why the secrecy boys?**_

 **(back in studio)** _ **According to my sources, William and Harry were covering for them because when Sebastian told Blaine about his daughter, Blaine went running back to his ex-fiancée. *photos of Blaine, Sam and Tina leaving the Hummel home flash across screen***_

 _ **Do we know what convinced Blaine to go back to London with him? Are we even sure this girl is Sebastian's daughter? *video from London arrival* She looks to be around 10, making him 15/16 when she was born. I mean, he admitted in the BBC America interview to being promiscuous when he was in high school but I honestly never thought that meant with women.**_

 _ **Nothing on Blaine but the girl, Molly Smythe…**_

 **(overhead voice)** _ **Harvey, Kitty Wilde and Santana Lopez got past security. Kitty said to tell you they don't give a…crap you're on live tv and someone better get on the bleep button. I don't know a lot of Spanish but I do know the swear words.**_

 _ **Oh, this won't be good**_

Well, at least Blaine's "family" was looking out for him. And Harry did agree to meet him at the Palace before he saw the Queen so they could talk. Maybe this wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 _Calm down, Smythe_ he told himself.

For the second time the process was interrupted by his phone. It was a call he was waiting on so, no matter how ill timed, he had to answer.

"What the fuck, Adam? I thought you told Blaine the people who had the part for him were cool with the whole Disney Prince crap."

"Hello to you to Sebastian. I take it you spoke with Blaine."

"No, he just sent a text saying the role wasn't what he thought but he was ok. In other words, some shit went down and he's not telling me so I won't either worry or get pissed. Guess what…I'm both! That means you get to tell me."

"I can't."

Which was the absolute wrong thing to say. "Damn it, what the fuck happened? And don't pull some client/agent confidentiality bull shit on me because you're not only Blaine's agent, you are the Disney Princes' agent and last time I check I was one half of that mess!"

There was a long pause then… "Have I ever told you the story of the first time I met Santana?"

"What the…"

"I had only just begun dating Kurt and he, Rachel and their new flat mate, Santana, had returned from their former teacher's wedding, or non-wedding as it were, the night prior. I had been at their flat for about an hour when a snow storm arrived, earlier and much more intense than predicted."

Sebastian figured out Adam promised Blaine he wouldn't _tell him_ what happened so he was trying to give him clues. Unfortunately, he was out of time. "Adam, we're pulling into the gates of Buckingham."

"Right. So, much of the conversation revolved around Santana's belief Rachel's current beau was a drug dealer…"

"The point, Crawford?"

"Apologizes. Anyway, we also watched several films and at one point I noticed Kurt crying. He said he was having issues with contact lenses. However, Santana countered he did not wear them and was crying due to the fact the song sung in the previous scene had been special to him and Blaine."

The car came to a stop and Sebastian shot up his hand to signal the doorman not to open his. "They're bringing _Moulin Rouge!_ to the West End, aren't they?"

"Yes"

"The producers wanted Blaine for Christian, didn't they? Don't answer. Keep your promise."

There was nothing else Adam needed to say. Blaine had not turned down the part because of the Disney Princes. He turned it down due to the connection _Moulin Rouge!_ had with Kurt, especially _Come What May_. But this had nothing to do with his ex…

Blaine had done the one thing Sebastian swore he would never let happen again. The man he loved had given up something (probably his dream role) and this time it was to spare his feelings.

"Adam, I've got to go. Thanks, and sorry I was…"

"You were worried about the man you love. Go, enjoy your lunch and say hello to the Queen for me. Oh shit, no, don't. I mean…it still boggles the mind lunch with the Queen is an actual thing with you."

"Tell me about it."

Finally exiting the car, Sebastian was slightly put-off Harry wasn't there to meet him. Instead, he was escorted upstairs to a room he had never been to before. "Not who you were expecting?" Charles asked as he motioned Sebastian to sit in the chair across from him.

"Definitely not, Your Highness." Sebastian was glad to be asked to sit. This was all a little unnerving, which was easier to hide if your legs weren't wobbling.

"Sebastian, I believe we have discussed on several occasions, when we are in private, it is acceptable for you to call me Charles."

"Maybe, someday, Sir."

Charles gave his response a slight chuckle. He had grown quite fond of the boy, man, his sons had adopted as their little brother. "Son, Harry is well aware he…how did he phrase it, fucked up. He wanted to be here. However, I thought it would be best if you had time to cool. Sometimes the anger we have toward family needs extra time."

Sebastian didn't know if it was the informal setting, or his shit morning, or the fact Charles had referred to him as _Son_ , but formality went out the window as tears of frustration began to fall. "That's the thing. No matter what is said, or how everyone treats me, the only family I have Blaine, Katie, Pip, the Munchkins, James and my Aunt and Uncle. Oh, and a half-sister and her mother I just found out about."

"Seb…"

"And I know Harry was doing what he thought was best for his family, Meghan, but I'm not going to let him use Blaine to do it. He wants this Disney Prince shit to end so we can have what he calls a normal life. He's given up so much." Sebastian accepted the handkerchief Charles held out. "My apologizes, Sir. No excuses, but it's been a shit morning."

"Because of Harry's post?"

"That didn't help but…" Sebastian paused, wanting to be honest but hating how it sounded. "I don't like being back in an office. It feels stifling after being in Africa."

It was startling when Charles' response was to laugh. "Are we sure you are not William and Harry's actual little brother? I would much rather be out amongst the people than deal with matters of state. Although, in your case, I'm sure you, like Mother, would substitute horses for people. Any thoughts of returning to Professional Polo?"

"I'm too out of practice. However, I do need to get back to horses somehow." Sebastian smiled for the first time in hours. "Besides taking back my commission to be Her Majesty's Liaison to the Royal Stables."

"You guessed she was going to ask."

"Sir, we both know the Queen of England doesn't _ask_ and no, I didn't guess. Meghan told Blaine."

With that Charles' smile faded. "Well, that was unfortunate." Sebastian didn't know how to respond but Charles let him off the hook when he left and returned with a small, gift wrapped box. "Perhaps this is the solution to your situation."

The contents of the box only confused Sebastian further. "Keys?"

"Before I answer, I have a question. Do you know why Mother keeps her personal horses at Sandringham and Balmoral?"

"Because those are her private properties."

"Exactly. And you have been to both?"

"Yes, Sir."

"One of the cottages at Sandringham has recently been remodeled and should house you and Blaine, as well as your sister and her mother quite comfortably. The cottage at Balmoral is still under repairs. You will get the keys when it is finished."

"So…you're saying we can stay at Sandringham and I can work with the horses until I figure out what I want to do?"

Charles reached across the sitting area and put his hand on Sebastian's knee. "You seem to forget the keys came in a wrapped package. What I am saying is congratulations on your engagement from Mother, Father, Camilla and myself. Mother and Father provided the cottages while Camilla and I are covering the renovations. They are yours."

Sebastian stared at Charles until he remembered to breathe. "Your Highness, Sir, Sir Charles, I, we can't accept these."

"You can. There is more…"

"More?" Sebastian's voice hadn't cracked that badly since puberty.

"While I'm unhappy how you found out what happened with the Liaison position while you were away, hopefully it helps you understand Mother's mindset. She does not trust anyone else to properly care for her horses once she is gone. We are giving you the cottages because upon Mother's death, you are inheriting all of her personal horses…and dogs. You must take the dogs as well."

"Blaine and Sam love dogs." Sebastian didn't know why that came out. It was 10 times worse than Blaine's infamous _Are you a freshman_?

"Glad to hear. Now, about the title."

"Dear god, please don't tell me the Queen wants to make me an actual Prince." Yeah, that was 10 times worse than the dog comment.

He had to wait for a response while Charles caught his breath from laughing so hard. "No, I chose this myself and Mother agreed. You will be Sir Sebastian Smythe, Duke of Cleveland."

It took Sebastian a moment to realize… "Duke of Cleveland? As in Ohio?"

"Yes, but no. I have to admit the Ohio connection was amusing. The Duke of Cleveland is an extinct title originally given by King Charles II to his illegitimate son."

"King _Charles_ II?"

"Yes, and while he could not give the son his name, he could make sure he was taken care of."

"Sir…I…"

"Sebastian, please hear me out. The divide which has developed between William and Harry is not as dire as the tabloids report however, it does exist. The spectacle surrounding your return united them in a way I had not seen in months. They both love you very much."

"Sir…"

"Think about it. What would be the last time my sons witnessed a paparazzi ambush of that magnitude?" Sebastian dropped his head, immediately aware of who Charles was referencing. "You were not with us at the time but I would guess you have seen footage of the way their mother was hounded. While what happened to you and Blaine did not reach that level, it was enough to trigger flashbacks, especially for Harry. It is why he is completely gutted about the post."

He was still pissed, but maybe he was in a better place to listen to what Harry had to say…later. "I understand and I'm working on getting us better security."

"You should not have to. As a civilian we cannot protect you, but as a Royal we can and there is nothing better this family does than as you Americans say _circle the wagons_ around our own."

"But I'm not…"

"Face it Sebastian Smythe, you are a Mountbatten-Windsor. You are my sons' little brother which makes you my son. We are circling the wagons." There was a knock at the door stating the Queen would be ready for them in 10 minutes. "Talk to Blaine but neither of you can mention this to anyone else. That includes the Middletons, Cooper, Sean or any of Blaine's friends."

"I understand. Would it be alright if I had a moment before going in?"

"Of course. I will make sure someone is by the door to escort you in when you are ready. Do not take too long. Mother is quite excited to hear of your work in Africa."

The instant Charles left the room, Sebastian pulled the keys out the pocket in his messenger bag where he had put them earlier. He needed them to be a touchstone to assure him the past 30 minutes of his life hadn't been a hallucination. But it had to be, right? The houses, horses, titles…

Oh, shit!

Blaine's dream of a normal life had just been blown to hell.

 **6 Hours Later**

Sebastian opened the door to the flat and tried not to laugh. Blaine was channeling a 1950's housewife, wearing a frilly apron and holding a martini. The only difference (besides the obvious _wife_ part) was Blaine appeared to be wearing nothing under the apron. "Welcome home, Dear. How was your day?"

"Better now" Sebastian told him as he took the martini with one hand and grabbed Blaine's ass with the other. He was right, nothing under the apron. "You're in a much better mood than I thought you'd be. I was sure tonight would be ice cream and naked cuddling due to the part falling through."

"It might have been but then I got another call from Adam. You know, I should be mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"You gave him copies of the songs I wrote in Africa without telling me."

"I did. Not denying it. You weren't taking my word on how amazing they are. I thought he could show them to actual show biz people and maybe you'd believe them."

"I will never doubt you again. Bas, not only did several producers like them, they wanted first dibs at producing a full musical. There was an actual bidding war and an anonymous producer put up 100,000 pounds. 100,000 pounds! I'm being paid 100,000 pounds to write a musical. The best part was Adam used a fake name for me. This is about my talent and not the Disney Prince fame."

 _*Buzz*_

"That's my timer. Hope you didn't eat too much at the Palace. I made dinner. Well, I reheated what Pippa gave us for dinner. Wait…I have money now. Maybe I'll take cooking lessons. Oh, did you ask the Queen about having the wedding in the room at the Palace?"

"Yes, and she said she'd be honored to host the wedding."

"On November 8th?"

"Yes, November 8th."

Blaine kissed him then he (and his perfect ass) walked toward the kitchen. Seeing the man he loved so happy, Sebastian knew he had made the right decision. He waited until Blaine was out of sight to pull out his phone.

 _To Adam: I'll wire you the money in the morning_


End file.
